Legends of the Samurai
by samuraifan282
Summary: There is a legend. The legend of the samurai. It is for told that if the chosen green ninja fails to defeat the dark lord, then the chosen samurai will take his place in the battle. The ninja must train Lloyd, and Nya must train her new apprentice. She's not worried, the silver blade chose her for a reason, right? Starts between the episodes Child's Play and Wrong Place, Wrong Time
1. Just Ordinary

**What is up! Before you say a delightful animated film about an old man who dreams of fulfilling a life- long goal in honor of his late wife, I'm just going to tell you that I'm having a bit of writer's block, so I decided to start this one. So enjoy and learn about the legends of the samurai. **

It was no ordinary day. I was the day that would change the life of Alexus Johnson forever. Alexus was typical teenage girl, no excitement in her life except, well never. She walked to the bus stop every day, lay a normal person. Talked to her friends like a normal person. The only thing that was extraordinary in her life was her advanced vocabulary. She had dreams like a normal person; she dreamed of being successful in life. She liked to be an author and create other worlds for other people to enjoy. "She lived in her own world," as her mother so often put it. She dreamed of meeting famous singers, disappearing into books, and changing the world for the better.

Alexus was heading to the bus stop with her brother, Anthony. He often told her to take her head out of the cloud, and she barely listened to him. They were opposites in many areas, mentally, physically, and even in appearance. He had very dark brown hair that was almost black. Alexus had brown hair that was only the slightest shade dark. His eyes changed depending on the weather, and her eyes always remained dark hazel. He loved sports, and the only sport she could ever have a chance in was Quidditch. Her intellectual standards were above average. He seemed to lack focus when it came to reading. He spent his free time in school outside playing sports, and she spent her time inside in the computer room working on her stories. He wanted to be an NFL star, and she wanted to be the next J. K. Rowling. He had no role model, and hers was Emma Watson.

They stopped when they reached their destination. "Slug buggy, white!" Alexus shouted. "Ow! Hey, that's a Ford!" Alexus shrugged and said, "Same difference." He punched her back. "Ow! What was that for?" Anthony shrugged and said, "No apparent reason." They waited 5 more minutes; the bus was to come in 5 more. Suddenly, Alexus felt a change in the atmosphere. She couldn't say what the feeling was like, but she knew something was bound to change in the course of the next 5 seconds. When suddenly, a giant mutated snake with the structure of a human body crashed through the ground! Pavement chips flew everywhere, and more followed the first snake. "What are those?" Anthony asked; fear wide in his blue eyes. Alexus gulped and said, "I think the aliens finally came!"

At the sound of her voice, the snakes turned towards her. "RUN!" Anthony shouted. Alexus ran alright, but not in the direction of safety; she ran into the direction of the mutants. One that had black scales aimed a fist at her, but she caught it midway. She automatically regretted it, for it felt like she just broke her hand in the process. Still, she used a certain technique that had the snake on its knees. She lifted her arm up and kicked the snake in the stomach. Another one aimed a kick at her and she caught what she guessed was the leg. She threw the leg up with all her might, and the snake lost balance. She backed away and said, "Maybe next time you'll come in peace!" She only had a second to enjoy her small victory, for another one with orange scales came out of her blind spot and punched her in the face. She stumbled a little, and said "going down." Then she collapsed.

Anthony was about to rush to Alexus' aid when two snakes picked her unconscious form up by the arms. But, an old man with a long white beard and a straw hat appeared out of nowhere and rested his hand on Anthony's shoulder. "Patience young Anthony and watch." No sooner had the words left his mouth have five figures jumped out of apparently nowhere. The first thing Anthony noticed was that their clothing consisted of one color, and that their faces were hidden under ninja hoods. "Let the girl go," said a slightly rough voice that came from a figure in all black. The snakes threw Alexus to the side and a figure in all white caught her just before she hit the ground. In those two seconds alone had a battle started between the snakes and the concealed people.

The figure all in white brought Alexus to the old man and Anthony. He took off his hood and said, "Sensei, I do not believe her to be injured, just that she has a broken hand and a bruised jaw." The white-clad figure had a handsome appearance. He had sandy colored hair that was in a buzz-cut sort of fashion. His skin was also paler than usual, and his icy blue ice made his skin seem even paler. He also had a slightly built frame that gave Anthony the impression that this guy worked out regularly. "Anthony, this is Zane, one of my students." Zane held out his hand, buy Anthony high-fived it instead of shaking it. Zane gave him a confused look as the other figures started to show up. Anthony looked over to the street and saw the bodies of the snake people on a pile. "These are the rest of my students," the old man said. "Kai, Jay, Cole and Lloyd." He said, indicating them in turn. They all removed their hoods as he said their names.

They all appeared in their late teens. The first thing that Anthony noticed about Kai was that his hair was held up in large natural spikes. He, like Alexus, had dark hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He too was muscular, more than Zane, it appeared. He was the one dressed in red. There was a certain look in Kai's eyes that made Anthony trust him. Jay was the one in blue. He had brown hair too, but it was a chestnut brown instead that was held up in a well-kept manner. He had a cut in his right eyebrow and sapphire blue eyes. Under all of that was a goofy grin that gave Anthony the impression that he was thinking of something really funny, but was trying so hard not to laugh. Cole was the black-clad figure and he conveniently had black hair too, that was very shaggy, yet fitted him very well. He had thick eyebrows, along with jade green eyes that had a look of seriousness in them. He obviously exercised often, for he had a strong, muscular arm folded across his chest. He had a small frown, but not as if he was angry, but as though as he was thinking intensely. He gave Anthony a curt nod. Lloyd was the figure in green. He had pale blond hair that was slightly shaggy, yet also well kept. He had emerald green eyes and a small trust-worthy small on his lips.

Anthony thought that they looked like guys in the band Single Way. He was pretty sure that one of the band member's names was even Zayn. He didn't particularly like the band, but his sister was a huge fan like almost every other girl in the world. He thought that they looked familiar in a certain way, but he couldn't remember where. Then he did. "ALEXUS' HEROS!" he shouted. "What?" Cole asked. "Alexus is always talking about the heroes of Ninjago! Now I know why you guys look familiar!" They only had a look of confusion on their faces. "Do you live near here?" Sensei asked. "Yeah, we should go there incase those things come back. By the way, my mom will more than likely freak out!"

**So, what do you think? What does Alexus have to do with the story? Well, we'll soon find out. You don't have to review, buy it will be appreciated.**


	2. The Not so Normal Girl

**Hey I'm back and I would like to thank NinjaMelissa, ForeverDreamer12, Elfqueen 13, and Wihelm Wigworthy for being the first reviewers to my story. Their reviews made me laugh and blush. Anyway, allow me regretfully say that I do not own Ninjago. Now, let's see what happens next.**

* * *

Alexus dark hazel eyes fluttered open. She was staring at the white ceiling of her room. That was one weird dream. She thought. Wait a minute, I remember my dream! "I have to write this down!" She said out loud. One thing that her family never understood was the fact that she kept a dream journal. She stood up and stretch. She walked over to her shelf and grabbed a pencil. She quickly checked her Single Way calendar and wrote down the date. She finished and read over her work. She scoffed, "Aliens, I have the weirdest dreams."

She closed her book and walked into the kitchen. Anthony was already in there. "Alexus, there is someone who wants to see you." There was a nervous tone to his voice but Alexus didn't catch it. "Is it Oliver, or Harry?" Alexus asked, thinking it was one of her friends. "Nether, it's someone- else. don't worry, I'm pretty sure that you'll get along." Anthony said. "Anthony, there is nothing to worry about, I get along with everyone. I'm very chill, just point me to the room," Alexus said confidently. Anthony pointed to the living room. Alexus strode in, and she was shocked to see who was in the room. "Going down," She said as she spotted the heroes of Ninjago.

"Alexus. Alexus!" Anthony was tapping Alexus hard in the face. "That was one nasty dementor," Alexus said, sitting up. Zane was the only one who didn't look confused. Eyeing everyone's faces, Alexus shook her head and muttered under her breath, "Muggles." Zane snorted in a attempt to not laugh. Anthony chose to ignore him and asked "What were those things that attacked us?"

"Wait so that wasn't a dream? Aw man, now I have to erase that entire entre in my dream journal!" Alexus exclaimed. She stood up and waked out of the room muttering to herself. Everyone watched her leave with even more confused looks. "Those things that attacked you were what we call serpentine." Cole said. "We have no idea why they attacked you though. It's pretty weird, it seemed that their attack was directed towards Alexus." Then, Sensei Wu shot up from his chair. "Jay, contact Nya and tell her to come here at once."

"All right, Sensei." Jay walked off and reached into his pocket for what Anthony assumed to be his phone. Just as he left the room, Alexus walked back in. Sensing the confusion in the air, she asked "What did I miss?" Sensei sat back down and said "All in due time, Alexus. First, we have to wait for another one of my students to get here. Let me introduce you to my students who are here." Alexus blushed, and was well aware of that, which caused her to blush more. "Ah, yes. I recall that your brother said that you already know who we are."

Alexus shot a look with daggers at her twin, and said "Yeah. You _are _the heroes of the world after all, plus, Cole writes about his adventures!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. He only shrugged. Then Jay walked back into the room. "She's on her way," he said as he sat down. "Who?" Anthony asked. "Nya." It took all Alexus could not to scream out loud. "Nya? As in Nya Smith?" Alexus asked weakly. Sensei nodded. "Alexus, are you okay, you face is redder than Kai's gi."Cole asked. "Fine. Couldn't be better," she replied, her voice was now barely more than a whisper.

Then Anthony remembered something. "Hey, Alexus, didn't you tell me that your idol was Ny-?"

"Shut up, Anthony!" Alexus interrupted. Everyone tried to keep from laughing. Jay was kind enough to step outside to keep Alexus from hearing him. He was out there for ten minutes. And unfortunately, the front window was open, and everyone could here him. When he stepped back inside, he was wiping a tear from his eye. Then, there was music playing. Alexus quickly recognized it as "The Weekend Whip." Jay pulled his phone out, and said, "It's from Nya. She said that she'll be her in one minute. I'll wait outside for her."

And so he did. Two minutes past, and Jay walked back in, this time accompanied by a young girl. She had beautiful raven black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was laughing when she walked in, apparently, from something Jay said. She made have looked delicate, but Alexus knew better than to cross her. Alexus had heard in school that Nya was Samurai X. Alexus didn't have to have anyone tell her that Samurai X beat the ninja at there own game, she was there when the samurai was at Mega Monster Amusement Park.

"Hi, I'm Nya," she said cheerfully. _Don't goof up, don't goof up._ Alexus thought as she weakly responded "Hi." _So far, so good. Don't blush, don't blush. Too late._ Her face was as red as a tomato again. _Does this girl ever stop blushing?_ Lloyd thought. "So, Sensei, was there something you wanted to tell us?" Cole asked. Sensei sighed. "There is a new legend. One that very few have heard. It is the Legend of the Samurai.

You know the first half of the legend, the part with the First Spinjitzu Master. Well, my father was a great hero, but he was never alone. For so long has their been spinjitzu masters and ninja, there has also been samurai. They fought side by side, righting wrong, and bringing peace to the land. Nya, there is something that you might not know about your heritage. Your grandfather was the samurai that fought along with my father. And your father fought alongside me. And now, you fight along side your brother.

There is something else, your father was an apprentice to your grandfather. And I take it that your and Kai were apprentices to your father, I presume." Nya and Kai nodded. Sensei continued, "Now it is your turn to have an apprentice, to train in the art of the samurai. It is for told that this samurai would help the destined green ninja defeat the dark lord."

"Who is this apprentice?" Zane asked, though he had a sneaking suspicion. "It is whoever the silver blade chooses. But, I have consulted the scrolls, and there are three signs. One, that the apprentice will be marked as an enemy before they realize it. Second they will be small at first, but like Lightning in the end. And third, they will be and sharp as Ice, and as tempermental Fire, but will be the opposite of Earth.

"We have no time to observe anyone for these characteristics, but, one has already showed the first sign. Alexus, Garmadon must have ordered the attack on you, for he-."

"Marked her as an enemy before they realized it!" Kai exclaimed. "Obviously, my father has the serpentine spying on you, and when the time came, to attack!" Lloyd said. "Alexus, for your safety, I insist that you come and stay with us until we are sure that you will be safe. Today, it was pure luck that the ninja showed up in time. Tomorrow, you might not be so fortunate. Please consider the offer. I will give you 24 hours. Come, my students."

* * *

Alexus was pacing in her room. "Why shouldn't I accept the offer, I have no reason not to. I would be guarantied protection. Plus, it's the home of the heroes of the the world. It might even be my destiny. I have to find out if I am destined to be more than just a teenage girl with dreams that are almost impossible, I could have a chance to help change the world for the better." She liked to think out loud. It sometimes helped clear her mind when she had no one to talk to, or reflect her ideas when she had writer's block.

"But, then again, I would be leaving behind my family and my friends. Then again, I rally don't see my closes friends anymore. And I am use to being alone in my room. All my brothers do is distract me, and its not like I'm they'll notice I'm gone. They'll just think I'm in my room, they already know that. Then again, my friends will more than likely notice. I do see Harry a lot, and his sister-in-law is one of my best friends as well. But I already rarely see Oliver and Hope. Pretty sure that Crystle and Mazie will notice. Then again, they might not.

"Then again, wait, I think I'm starting to over use that phrase, all well. Why should I base my entire decision on whether or not I'll miss my friends, I already do, and this decision will effect not only my future, but the future of humanity as we know it. Or am I just being dramatic again. No, pretty sure that this will effect humanity too. So that's why I'm gonna go. That's it, my minds made up, I'm gonna go. Help saving the world should be a good enough excuse for getting out of school." She glanced at her clock. "Time for bed, even though I might one of the world's savior, that's still no excuse for my mother."

* * *

**So, how did this turn out? I really want to know, but I'm not pressuring you to review, but if you have any suggestions, let me know. Thanks for reading, that's all that matters to me.**


	3. My First Day

**Hey, welcome back! I like to thank those of you who reviewed. Oh, and I want to say that I have a pole on my profile, and it will affect the outcome of the story, it may seem ridiculous, but it seriously will help.**

* * *

Alexus had told Sensei that she would be coming on the Bounty. She looked at everything she packed. It ranged from everything to her entire Harry Potter collection of both books and movies, to her Single Way calendar. She took one last look around her room, and before she stepped out, something caught her eye.

it was her picture of her and her brothers, Anthony and David. David was her oldest brother. She remembered the day it was taken, it was her, her brothers, and her mother went to the zoo. Or was it the duck pond? So she didn't remember every detail, but she laughed.

The Alexus back then thought it would be funny to stick her tongue out and cross her eyes. Her eldest brother, David, had not smiled, because he hated getting his picture taken. He still hated pictures, but now, he managed a grimace. She looked around, and put the picture her bag.

* * *

Alexus walked out the front door, and was surprised to see her friends waiting for her. _We'll, then again, Oliver and Harry do leave literally live around the corner. S_he thought, as she gave them a hug that had no romance in it. She turned a saw her best friend Hope Granger.

She was shocked to see Hope there, because she had no idea where she lived. They too, hugged, and Alexus sighed. "So his is it," she said, "I'm have the chance to be a samurai. Oh, and by the way, I told you so! I told you that dreams do come true!" They laughed, and Hope said, "Okay, let me know when you meet Niall or Louis." They laughed again. Then Alexus looked up at the boat. "Time for me to leave. Write me, okay?"

"What's the address, the flying boat, or the headquarters of the heroes of the world?" Alexus had a sad smile on her face as she boarded the boat. She turned around to look over the railing and did a final wave. The boat lurched up, and the force caused Alexus to lose her footing and fall flat on the deck. As she stood up, she could hear her friends laughing. _Smooth, Alexus, their last memory is going to be of you falling flat on your face!_ She thought. Then_ again, that's just who you are, clumsy._

She turned around to face the rest of the deck, and the ninja were smiling, as if though they made an effort to not laugh. Cole cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I'll get these for you," he said making to grab her two suit cases. He grabbed the handles and pulled up, but the bags didn't come up, they barely left the ground. He tried lifting again, but the still didn't budge.

"What's in here, bricks?" He asked, massaging his arms. Alexus stooped down and lifted her bags with ease. Cole look shocked as she casually swung them over her shoulders. "Nope, just most of my entire book collection," she said casually. Kai laughed, and said, "While Cole tries to regain some of his dignity, I'll show Alexus to her room." Everyone laughed and Kai lead Alexus to a hallway bellow the deck. There were 5 doors in the hall, two on one side, and one at the end of the hall. It looked like a dead end.

Kai pointed to the first door, and said, "This our, meaning me and the guys' room. The one next to it is your room. And across from that is Sensei's room, then Nya's room. And the one at the end of the room is the inside training room. You know, for when it rains." Alexus stepped into the room that Kai said was hers and looked around. It had one bed, a dresser, a shelf, and a desk. "Nice, a desk, I finally have one for when I write!"

"You write? Like actual stories?" Kai said, impressed. Alexus blushed and said, "No, I mean- never mind people don't really get it." She tossed her bags on the bed and started to go through them. "Do you need any help?" Kai asked. "No, I got it," Alexus said without glancing up from something in her hand. Kai nodded and walked back out the door. Alexus did glance up when he left and started to pull her journals out of her bags. She didn't really like showing people what she was writing, so she normally kept it a secret.

She sighed again, and looked at the closed door. "Feels like home already." She dug deeper into her bag, and found her emberflame. "I should have asked for the Wi Fi password," she said.

* * *

Cole knocked on Alexus' door. She had been in her room ever since she arrived. Alexus open the door, and slid her headphones around her neck. "Dinner's ready," Cole said. She nodded, and turned her mp3 off, took her headphones completely off, and put them back in her room. She closed the door behind her, and followed Cole to the dining hall. At one point, Cole heard her say something in a soft, smooth melody. "What was that?" he asked. Alexus blushed and said "I was just singin-" her voice trail off.

When they entered the dinning hall, everyone looked there way. In the center of the room, there was a single long table with three empty spots. Cole took one that was across Zane, and Alexus, realizing it at last second, took one across Nya. Alexus avoided eye contact with everyone, and just stared at her lap. Then Kai walked in, balancing a tray of simple grilled cheese sandwiches. Alexus accepted hers without a word. Eventually, everyone started talking to one another, except for Alexus.

Nya noticed this. She looked at her possible apprentice and asked, "Hey, Alexus, what's your favorite movie?" Alexus looked up from her plate, "What?" she asked. Nya repeated her question. Alexus pondered this for a moment and said "I would say either Harry Potter or Inkheart. They are based off my favorite books, of course the books are _way_ better," she trailed on.

Now that Alexus had started to get comfortable talking, she wouldn't stop! What she had to say was funny at most times, and she seemed really interesting once you get to know her. She kept rambling on about music, and her love for it. _W__oah. Now she doesn't seem so shy anymore, she seems like Jay almost! _Lloyd thought. A key of realization struck. _The chosen apprentice will be small at first, but like lightning in the end! She barely talk, now she won't shut up! Like Jay!_

Then Cole talked. "Hey, Alexus? Do you like to sing?" he asked. Alexus stopped mid-sentence and muttered something that sounded like a yes. Cole must have heard it as a yes, because he pursued the subject further. "How well do you sing, because I heard you and you sounded great!" Alexus didn't like it when other people heard her sing, and red was now starting to become a perminate color on her face. "I don't really sing in front of other people," she said so quietly, that if Cole hadn't been listening, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Hey, Alexus, are you okay? You look like you could fry an egg on your face!" Jay said, and he started laughing until Nya smacked him on the back of his head and said "Be nice!"

It was at this moment that Zane stepped into the dining room, and came out one minute later with a cake in his hands. "In honor of you joining us, Alexus," He said. He sliced the cake, and everyone took a slice. Cole was particularly happy, because Zane said that he made it himself. It tasted amazing, and everyone told him so. When the meal was over, Alexus was the first to leave the room.

* * *

**So, how did it turn out? I'm I have fans like you guys, I need the all support I can get. Anyway, you don't have to review, it will just be appreciated! I you have any ideas, let me know, I'm open to suggestions. Oh, and before I forget, remember to vote on my poll, it may seem rediculious, but it will change the course of the story. Remember to find your true potential, Samuraifan282 out, peace!**


	4. Training and Feelings

**Sorry, I didn't really give any time to review, I just wanted to post a chapter before Ninjago comes on! So enjoy!**

* * *

Alexus woke up, and wondering why her ceiling was brown instead of white, she remembered that she was on a boat, not just any boat, a boat that flies! _W__ow, my life got weird. _She thought. She sat up in her bed and looked at the clock. "7:26 wow that's early for me!" she said, she got ready and changed into sweats. She went to the dining hall to find that everyone was already there. She sat down on the last empty seat next to Lloyd. One of her eyes was closed out of pure sleepiness.

Zane noticed that she still seemed very tired, and he remembered a phrase. "Alexus, haven't you ever heard that the early bird gets the worm?" Alexus looked up and said, "Yeah, but the late worm doesn't get eaten." Jay laughed and the two high five across the table.

Zane just shrugged, "either way it was wise of you to wear sweats, for it is your first day of training," he said. A lump dropped in Alexus' stomach, and she wasn't verY hungry anymore. Lloyd saw the worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry," he said "We're going to see what you can do first. Nothing new to you."Alexus still didn't relax, she just gulped and nodded.

* * *

The boat was parked in a grassy field. The team was going to see how fast Alexus would run. She had tried to tell them that she doesn't run very we'll, but they didn't listen. "All right," Cole started, "First, we're going to see how far you can get, and for extra motivation, Jay will be chasing you." Alexus looked alarmed, "Why?!"

"As I said, extra motivation, but you will get a 10 second head start. Starting, NOW!" Alexus took off like there was no tomorrow. She left a trail off dust risking after her, and everyone was shocked. Then Jay took off after her.

About a half a mile away from the ship, Alexus stopped to catch her breath. Then, she heard thudding footsteps behind her, and when she turned around, Jay was coming on close. Panicked, she took for again, and Jay was so surprised, that he tripped!

* * *

It was noon when Alexus and Jay returned. Everyone was impressed on how long Alexus lasted. It was the most anyone had lasted I the exercise. Kai had a bottle of water ready for Alexus, and she nearly downed the half of it in 5 seconds! "Well obviously, you are the second fastest on the team," Cole said. "Well done."

"Thanks, can I go lie down?" Without waiting for an answer, she walked back onto the boat, and into her room. She collapsed on her bed, still panting. She eventually stopped panting, and got her energy back. When that happened, she went back to the dining hall for lunch. Everyone was just sitting down, and Jay was passing around a tray of sandwiches. She sat down and took one. She was thinking intensely, about how she was told that she was the second fastest on the team, which was ironic, because she really hated gym. Then she heard the words, "Have you seen Frozen yet, Alexus?" She looked up from her lap and figured out that Jay was talking to her.

She nodded, "it's one of my favorite movies," she said. "Don't spoil anything for me, I haven't seen it yet!" Jay said. Alexus suddenly got an idea. **(If you haven't seen Frozen yet, but plan to, DO NOT READ THIS NEXT PART!) **"I really can't believe what a jerk that one guy was," Alexus started, "The way he-" Jay covered his ears, and said "If I don't hear it, it's not true! If I don't hear it, it's not true!" He continued this until he stood up and ran out of the dining hall.

Everyone laughed. "Hey, Alexus? How come you just did that after he told you not to?" Nya asked. Alexus shrugged and said, "He chased my for over a mile, I think I've earned a little right to play karma." Cole high-fived her. For Alexus, it felt different eating with people that talked to her, actually it felt different eating with people in general. When she was at school, no one saved her a seat, and she often ate at the extra tables with no chairs. She often used music to escape, and spent most of her time singing or mouthing the words because she couldn't match the pitches.

She wasn't always a loner at school, she used to eat with her friends, but then something must have happened over the summer break, because she no longer had a seat with anyone. She would have ate with Hope or Oliver, but they didn't have the same lunch as her. Anyway, she often told herself that the past is in the past, and that it shouldn't bother her.

"Alexus? Are you okay, you seem kind of distant," Cole said. She shook her head, and said, "Sorry, just in my own world, thinking about- things." She stood up and left the room. When she was gone, Zane said, "That was very- unusual. I sense that something is not right in her past. As if our presence makes her sad." Sensei sipped his tea. "She is not unusual, she just, as you said Zane, has a different past than us. I feel that she didn't connect with others often. Or one might say that she felt that our presence only reminds her of friends that she used to have." The others nodded. That could explain why she seemed so closed off on personal things.

"But we're not gonna let that get in the way. Your past doesn't say who you are. She may have had a lonely childhood, but that doesn't mean that she isn't a good person. It just means that people haven't taken the time to get to know her very well. But we can't rush in to this, we have to be natural about this," Nya said. "Here here," Cole said. "Ready team? Operation The Samurai's Apprentice is officially a go!" Jay stuck his arm in the middle of the table. The others followed suit. "NINJA, GO!"

* * *

**Sorry it was a short chapter, but I wanted to update before the episodes returns so that explains it! So hurry, and find a tv. The ninja are coming! The ninja are coming!**


	5. Books and Traits

**Hey, I'm back, and I want to tell you that I have a poll on my profile, that will effect the outcome of this story, even if it seems ridiculous. Oh, and thank you to those who reviewed, that means so much to me. Happy Easter!**

* * *

Alexus was in her room, reading. She always read in her spare time. It had been a week since she joined the team, and they were making their way to the place were the silver blade was hidden. Alexus had improved in the small time she had been on the boat, she started talking more, and the group had realized just how smart she actually was. She wasn't technology smart, but more smart in the other ways.

The serpentine hadn't attacked, and the ninja were a little concerned. Alexus had found out that Zane was actually a robot, and took it very well. She wasn't phased, or anything, it was almost as if she knew, but she just said that it was the way he talked and acted got her thinking. The way he always guessed approximately, and barely showed strong emotions.

Was very good at observing emotions, like how she knew that Kai was very impatient. She said that she knew that because of how he held himself and talked as if though he was always right. She knew Jay was energetic because he always seemed to be moving, may it be his hand twitching, or flexing his fingers, or just shifting his weight on his feet. He did it in a certain manner that he was moving in his certain rhythm. she knew that Cole was very a serious, hard working leader. The way he studied maps, or read something about new and old information. He still could take a joke, he was at times very fun.

There was a knock at Alexus' door, and she jumped with a start. She tripped over a flat surface trying to get to the door. She answered it, and her jaw twitched when she saw that it was Nya. One thing Alexus noticed about herself was that her jaw twitched when she was nervous or uncomfortable. "Hey," Alexus said in her most casual voice. It must have sounded legit, because Nya's eyes had the same, trustworthy look in them.

"I was thinking, that you love to read," Nya started, "And I was wondering if you had any good books I could borrow?" Alexus nodded, no one had ever asked if they could borrow books from her, because everyone she hung out with didn't like reading. "It really depends on what you like to read, for example," Alexus made he way to her bookshelf. "If you're into mystery, I suggest The Billionaire's Curse or if you like humor, I'd go with Ramona and Beezus. I have a wide range, all from The Baby-Sitters Club to Enter if you Dare!"

Books were obviously Alexus' strong point. "Anything fantasy with romance?" Nya asked. "Hmm, that could be Harry Potter, and the Half-Blood Prince or Inkdeath, but I would recommend reading the first two books of the Inkheart triliogy first. They are great for anyone that loves books!" Alexus fingered her books until scrolling over the Inkheart books. She laid them across her bed for Nya to see. Nya nodded and said "I'll take all three. Also, do you have any book marks?"

Alexus brightened up, and dug through her drawer. She pulled out three, of her own creation. One was of Cole daggling by the foot, upside down, by a rope with a expression that said, "Really?" The next was words that said "No Brain, No Game. Read." The last one looked like Jay lookinglike he was hit hard in the chest, and was flying backward, with his eyes closed in shock.

Nya pondered the designs, and said, "These are really good. Did you draw them?" Alexus nodded her head. Nya picked out the one with Jay. She laughed and said "Can I borrow this one? It's my favorite!" Alexus looked at it and laughed too. "That is also my favorite," she said in a monotone voice. "Good Zane impression, and you will make a great business woman some day!" Alexus smile and shook Nya's hand. "I didn't take that business class for nothing!"

Nya laughed as she left the room with three books and a book mark. Alexus was really starting to gain confidence. Alexus lied back on her bed, and picked up the last book of the Archer Legacy; The Mask of Destiny. She was glad that Nya didn't take The Billionaire's Curse, because The Mask of Destiny was the last book in the series. She read on, until Cole knocked on her door to signal that it was time for dinner. It had started to become a regular thing. She found the book mark with the drawing of Cole on it, and marked her spot.

She took the book with her, and opened the door. Cole was waiting for her, and they walked to the dining hall together, another regular thing. But this time, when Alexus sat down Cole went into the kitchen. She noticed that Nya had also brought the book that Alexus had given her. Alexus found her place in the book, and read on. She barely noticed when Cole put a bowl of chicken soup in front of her and she ate it unconsciously. Everyone looked at her in amazement, because no one had been able to stomach Cole's cooking for the first time, or anytime for that matter, with such ease.

She suddenly became aware of everyone's eyes, and she looked up. "What?" she asked. But because Cole was in the room, no one said anything. Alexus just shrugged and took another bite of the chicken. When dinner was over, and Alexus was heading back to her room, Jay pulled her aside. "How did you do it?" he asked. Alexus glanced around, and asked "Do what? And why was everyone looking at me funny at dinner?" Jay tapped his foot and said "It's because no one had been able to eat Cole's cooking with such ease before!"

"It must have been because my dad was awful at cooking, and I sorta got use to it. It might have helped that I was unaware of my surroundings when I'm reading," She said. "I can give you a book to see if you can block out your surroundings if you want." Jay nodded and said "anything to stop the bad taste in my mouth." Alexus lead the way to her room. Jay too, wanted something in the fantasy section, and chose Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. He also picked the "No Brain, No Game." book mark and was a little bemused by Alexus' drawing of him. He asked if she could draw a rose, and she said to expect it by the end of the week.

Alexus had really started to come a long way, and she turned in early to get a good night's sleep. She was recently informed that she would try the training course for the first time tomorrow. She was nervous and her jaw was really twitching hard.

* * *

**So, what do you think. I know it wasn't exactly the most exciting thing ever to read, but I had to put it here to show a little more of Alexus' Character and what she's like. Oh, and by the way those are real book titles, and they are really good. If you need any advice on good books to read, let me know, I know book titles like the back of my hand. I also accept reconmedations and is looking for something to read as well. Remember to vote on my pole, and I'm slightly asking for a review. They inspire me.**


	6. The Music in Me

**Hey, I'm back. I know that the last chapter wasn't exactly the most exciting to read, but I promise that it should pick up a little bit. Thanks for the reviews and the books suggestion, I definatly check them out. Remember, that I have a pole, and only two people have voted! I'm serious, I'm giving you guys a chance to change the outcome of the story, I would take the opportunity if I were you! I do not own any band in the story or any song that appears in the story, or Ninjago. Here's the story.**

* * *

Alexus was listening to her music, it always helped clear her mind. She was pretty sure that when she got to a part she felt she had to sing, no one heard her sing. She really hoped that she was right. The song she was listening to was "I'm just a Kid" by Plain Idea. Not many kids her age have ever heard of Simple Plan, they were an older band that David got her into with their song "Perfect." (**By the way, these are real songs and Plain Idea is based off of a real band they are really good.)**

She was lying on her bed, and she started to sing along with the chorus.

_I'm just a kid, and a life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares when you're alone in the world_

_is having more fun than me, tonight!_

She had to admit that it was a very good song. The last note played and the song ended. Then the next song came on, and she recognized from the first cord that it was "Story of my Life" by Single Way. She knew the song by heart, and being an alto, she could sing every note with ease. **(Sorry, but I'm gonna put the entire song in here, so you can listen to the song as you read, and it might go by quicker.)**

_Written on these wall are the stories that I can't explain_

_Leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days_

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones_

_It seems to me that when I die, these words will be written on my stone._

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight, the ground beneath my feet is open wide._

_The way that I've been holdin' on too tight, with nothing in between._

_The story of my life, I take her home, _

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time is frozen_

_The story of my life I give her hope_

_I spend her love until she's broke inside, _

_the story of my life_

_Written on these walls are the colors that I cant change_

_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in it's cage_

_I know that in the morning I'll see us in the light upon the hill_

_Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_

_the way that I've been holdin' on so tight_

_with nothing in between_

_the story of my life I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time is frozen_

_the story of my life I give her hope_

_I spend her love until she's broke inside_

_The story of my life_

_And I've been waiting for this time to come around_

_but, baby, running after you_

_is like chasing the clouds_

_The story of my life I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time is frozen_

_The story of my life I give her hope_

_I spend her love until she's broke inside_

_The story of my life_

_The story of my life_

_The story of my life_

_The story of my life._

In the course of the song, Alexus had gotten out of her bed and was walking around the room, and she was waving her arms and making similar gestures as the boys in the music video. When she sung the last line of the song she had thrown her hands up in the air. When the music changed, she looked around, and her arms fell to her side. "I am so glad I don't share a room with anyone, that was pretty fun," she said.

What Alexus didn't know was that there was a small camera in her room that captured sound too. Nya was monitoring the footage and when the song started, she had just went to the camera had went to Alexus' room. Nya had watched the entire performance. She thought that Alexus had a strong voice, and if anything, she thought that Alexus was too into the performance.

Nya then rewound the footage and called Cole into the room. The reason that she called Cole and not Jay was because she knew Cole had a history of performance. He watched it and when it was over he was grinning. It wasn't a grin that was laughing, it was a grin that said "I knew it." He shook his head and said, "I though she said that she doesn't sing a lot." Nya snickered and said "That was an understatement."

They weren't insulting Alexus, they were actually amazed that she was so shy about singing. Cole left the room, and Nya rewound the footage again. She then hit record, and saved the video onto a file. She didn't know what else to do with the file, but she wouldn't show it to anyone else. When it finished downloading, she closed the computer, and set the _Bounty_ to autopilot.

She walked to Alexus room and knocked. She heard some muffled thumps, and a voice say "Come in." She opened the door, and Alexus was sitting on her bed reading. "Alexus glanced up and said "hey, Nya. Is there anything you need?" Nya shook her head, and Alexus closed her book. "Alexus I have to ask you something," Nya said. Alexus adjusted herself on the bed and before she could say anything, there was a sudden thump in the next room.

Alexus jumped five feet in the air, and whispered something. but Nya couldn't make it out. "What?" she asked. Alexus had fear in her eyes, and said a little louder "he followed me!" Alexus started shaking like crazy, when Nya asked "Who followed you?" Alexus' jaw started twitching and said, "this may sound crazy, but the ghost of my house followed me!" Alexus started running her hand through her hair with one had, while her other jumped to a necklace that Nya never noticed before now.

"What are you talking about?" Nya asked. Alexus stopped running her hand through her hair and said "It's a long story." She also let go of the necklace. "Well, why don't we see if there is anything in the room before we come to a conclusion, because there is no such thing as ghost!" Nya said. Alexus was still shaking as she got off her bed and said "All right, but don't say I didn't warn ya!"

The room that the noise came from turned out to be the ninja's room. Nya stopped when she realized it and read the sign hanging on the the door. "Ninja Only" it said. Alexus, however, continued walking and said under her breath, "Didn't stop me from going into Anthony's or David's rooms, didn't stop me now." She gripped the knob, and pulled, it wouldn't open.

She pulled one more time before Nya said, "You have to push." Alexus glanced back and said very sarcastically "Thanks, I was going to reach from the bottom and pull up next." In a normal tone she said "Sorry, I get sarcastic when I'm nervous." Then she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

* * *

**Oh, cliffhanger! So, what do you think they are going to meet? Could Alexus really have a ghost chasing her? ****You might find out next chapter!**

**By the way, remember the pole, it will change the outcome of the story, and you would get to brag to your friends that I helped change the outcome of a story! Also, if you figure out which band Plain Idea is based off of, be the first to mention it in the review and you will be mentioned in the the next chapter. Samuraifan282 out, peace!**


	7. Harry Situations

**Hey, I'm back! Remember where we left off, but none of you could guess who Plain Idea was based off of. The real name is Simple Plan. Anyway, we're about to find out what Alexus and Nya are about to discover in the Ninja's room. So, here it is.**

* * *

Alexus opened the door. The room was dark and empty. Alexus turned on the her flashlight, and looked around, and Nya was right behind her. Then, they heard a _creak_. Alexus was shaking in so hard, that Nya was surprised that Alexus' glasses weren't falling off. Alexus turned her flashlight to the sound of something in the corner. One of Zane's white sheets was _moving_!

Alexus resisted the urge to scream at that moment. But, instead, she started running to the moving object. She held the object firm, and the flashlight rolled away. The light in the room then turned on, and Alexus looked to see Nya at the switch. "It's time to see who this stowaway is," Alexus said, with Scooby Doo in mind. She gripped the top of the sheet, and pulled. She could not believe who she was seeing. "Harry Jones?" She exclaimed.

* * *

'What's going on in here?" came Cole's voice. He appeared in the doorway, and looked in the scene. "Well, I was going to tell you that dinner's ready, but I see it can wait. I get the others and meet you on the deck." He pinched his nose, as if he was annoyed by something, and left. Alexus helped Harry to his feet, and said "Come on, you have some explaining to do." They walked onto the deck to see that everyone else was already there.

Harry showed no signs of guilt, but he had an aura of smugness. He too, admired the ninja like Alexus. Jay started pacing and said, "First of all, who are you, how did you get onto our ship, and why are you here?" Nya walked over to him and held onto his arm. He relaxed a small amount and shifted his weight on his foot. "I'm Harry, Alexus' friend. And it was pretty easy to climb the chain before you raised it when Alexus came aboard. And I'm here to see Alexus."

She scoffed in disbelief. Harry would never go through all that trouble just to see her. He acted like he could barely stand her in Math class! Jay looked outraged again, he could not believe that the defense system that he had spent so much time on, and then tweaked it when Pythor came aboard so easily, only to have a 15-year-old boy just to simply climb the chain! He started to flex his fingers as though aching to put them on Harry's throat. He use a calming trick that Zane taught him, and tapped his foot instead.

"Alexus, is he really your friend?" Zane asked. Alexus nodded and said "You can say that. I wish his sister-in-law had come instead, but you can't have everything in life." The others laughed. And a thought suddenly popped into Alexus' head. "Hey, Zane. Do you want to play a game of chess?" Zane nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Bring it," he said in a monotone voice.

* * *

"Check mate," Alexus said. Everyone looked at the board or Alexus in disbelief. No one had ever been able to beat Zane in chess, not even Sensei! "Wow, you might as well be Kai Alexus, because you are on fire! First, you almost out run Jay, then you beat Zane in a game of chess! What's next, can you beat Cole in an arm wrestling match?" Lloyd said. Cole stepped forward and said "There's a first for everything." He was wearing a sleeve less shirt, which emphansized his muscular arms. Alexus tried not to pass out just by looking at his muscular and handsome features, and put her arm on the table. Cole gripped it, and Alexus tried not to pass out because they were holding hands.

"Ready? GO!" Jay shouted. One second later, Alexus ended up flipped over the small gaming table. "Ow," was all she said. Lloyd sniffed the air, and said, "Is something burning?" Cole gasped and ran out the room, shouting "MY CHILIE!" When he left the room, Lloyd, Kai, and Jay started dancing in victory. "With luck, we will be able to order take-out!" Jay said. "I'll order the pizza!" Kai volunteered. Alexus sat up, and said "Can you order some ice, oh, and pepperoni!"

* * *

Everyone was in the dining room, eating pizza. Alexus had an ice pack on her head, and every time Cole looked at her, he felt guilty. Her eyes dazed in and out of focus, and she often looked confused. Other than that, she seemed perfectly fine. Everyone laughed, and talked, and Alexus had finally opened up, and joined in their conversations without hesitation. She was laughing with Zane on a Harry Potter joke. Then, dinner ended, and everyone went back to there rooms, Harry went to the Ninja's room to sleep in a spare sleeping bag.

Alexus laid in her bed, her eyes closed, but her mind was very much awake. She eventually opened her eyes again, and dreamed once more, this time, she was with her friends, alone in the lunch room, and wearing Hogwart's robes. They were laughing, and they called her Hermione, her friend Oliver was Ron, and her friend Hope was Ginny. Harry was Harry. Then, the scene changed, Alexus had lost control of her dreams, and was plunged into a world of black.

Everything around her was black, and there was no light. She heard a maniacal laugh, and panicked, she started running! "You're a fool, Alexus," a voice said. She continued running. "Why would you think that you were meant to be a samurai, you can barely talk to people. You're weak." She tripped. And she quickly got up. Suddenly, a figure loomed out of the darkness. He had blood red eyes, and skin the color of death's black. She tried to back away from the figure, but she tripped again. The dark figure laughed a merciless laugh. "Why would you think that you could ever be a samurai?" he repeated, "You can barely walk on your own two feet!

"You are nothing Alexus. Give up, and save your humiliation for later. I shall not warn you again. You will feel the wrath of the Dark Lord." Alexus' sarcasm got to her and said "Voldemort?" The dark lord looked outraged at being mock, and charged at her. Before she could move, he had his hand on her neck, and started to strangle her. She gasped for breath, and he lifted her off of her feet, making them dangle in the air. "Don't taunt you executioner with your sharp wit, Alexus. You know how much that displeases me." She was losing consciousness, and her vision started to blur. The last words she heard was "Until we meet again, Alexus."

She shot up in her bed, screaming, and holding onto her neck, as to make sure that the dark figure's hand was off of it. She panted, recollecting her breath. Cole burst into her room, looked around, and seeing that no one was in there except Alexus, he left his fighting pose. "What happened?" he asked, he walked to her bed, and sat on the end. She let go of her neck and said, "I never have night mares. I learned how to control them. That's impossible! Cole, I dreamed that I was attacked. But it was weird. I was being strangled by a man with four arms!"

* * *

**Whew! I'm going to end it there. Tell me what you think, I love your reviews, they fill me with the passion to write. So, vote on the poll, review, and have a great time with whatever you are doing!**


	8. Great Scott!

**Hey. I know I'm a little early on the update, but I'm just really excited for this chapter! I hate to play favorites, but this one probably is my favorite. Anyway, so remember the nightmare Alexus had last chapter? Well, it means more than you think, and, this is starting the ****Wrong Place, Wrong****Time**** episode. Here it is!**

* * *

Cole's eyes widened at her last words. "We need to tell the others immediately!" He said, jumping off her bed. Alexus scrambled out of hers, and grabbed the ice pack from her desk. She pressed it to her forehead, and ran after Cole. They ran to the control room, and Cole pressed a button. Red lights automatically began to flash, and Alexus heard a siren.

"Come on," Cole said, grabbing her by the wrist, and pulling her to the deck. Everyone was already there, waiting for them. "Cole, what's happening?" Alexus said, as they stopped in front of the others. "Alexus, your dream wasn't normal. How I'd it, that you dreamed of Lord Garmadon? Didn't you say that you learned how to control your dreams?"

"Yeah. Zane taught me how. None of it made sense. First, I was just dreaming... other things" Alexus hesitated, "and suddenly, I was plunged into a world of black. I couldn't see anything! And I suddenly heard this creepy laugh, and someone looked out of the shadows. He said- something, but I don't remember what'" Then suddenly, her head started pounding, and she gasped in pain, and fell to her knees.

She clutched her skull, and heard it. "That was our little secret, Alexus," came the voice in her dreams. Then, as suddenly as the pain came, it left. Zane and Cole helped her to her feet, and she said, "It was nothing, just a nightmare." She ran off the deck, and into her room. She closed the door behind her, and breath deeply. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

* * *

Everyone watched Alexus run her room, and they all saw a look of terror in her eyes. "Sensei, what just happened?" Jay asked. Sensei Wu stroked his beard, and said "I do not know, Jay." Zane stepped forward. "Perhaps I do," he said. He opened his arm latch, and pressed some buttons. "You see, I was recording Alexus' brain waves, just before she left, so we are able to see if anything unusual happened in her mind. He relayed the system, but only Zane appeared to know what was going on. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he closed the panel.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked. "This does not make sense. This says that Alexus' brain waves were way of the charts of normal activity. Which would explain the headache. But it was so sudden. It is as if though she had a second brain in her head," Zane said. "I do not know for sure what that means, but let's just say that Alexus will be unfit to use the training deck tomorrow. Also because Cole flipped her across the table." Cole blushed. "We should all get some sleep," Kai said.

Everyone but Jay immediately went below deck. He lingered back, and when everyone was gone, her leaned against the railing. He looked up at the stars that were shining in the night. The way they shined reminded him of the way that Nya's eyes shined with excitement. He smiled a little, as he thought of the beautiful samurai.

He liked to be up here alone, it helped clear his thoughts. When suddenly, he heard a soft voice behind him. "Jay?" He turned around, and swallowed. It was Nya. "H-hey Nya," he stuttered, only a little nervous. She smiled, and asked "What are you doing here?" He looked back at the stars as she walked up next to him. She looked up too, and said "they're beautiful."

Jay shrugged and said "I've seen prettier things." Nya looked at him, and noticed how his sapphire colored eyes looked like the sky above. "Like what?" She asked. He smiled and looked at her. "You," was all he said. Nya smiled and looked at the clouds swimming underneath the boat. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her shoulders. The looked into each other's eyes. "I love you," he said, and he leaned in. They kissed, and Jay didn't need to have Nya to tell him that she felt the same way about him. He knew.

* * *

Alexus sat up in her bed. She did not think that she would have been able to sleep again that night, but she did. No dark lords visited her in her dreams this time, and she was glad. She grabbed her ice pack, and press it against her head. It was soothing to the touch, and she went to the dining room. Everyone else was there, even Harry. She say down in the last empty seat, and ate quietly.

When she was done, she got up with the others and went to the training deck. And hand placed itself on her shoulder, but it belonged to Sensei Wu. "Alexus, I'm afraid that you can't use the training deck today."

"Why?" She asked. "Well, you have had a restless night. In addition, Cole flipped you across a table," Sensei replied. She shrugged, and nodded. Harry came up to her, and laughed. "Sucker. You can't use the course today!" He said, his arm pointed at her. She grabbed his out stretched hand, and flipped him on his back with ease. She placed her foot on his chest, to make sure he couldn't get up. "Neither can you," she said.

Today, the others were seeing what Lloyd could do. They all attacked him at once, and he blocked them easily. Zane about his shurikens in the direction of Alexus, and Lloyd dodged them, and she ducked. Instead of impaleing Alexus' head, they pierced Nya's watermelon that she was bringing. "Better that than my head," Alexus remarked, getting a laugh from Jay.

"He has certainly been improving," Nya said to Sensei Wu. "Again. This time without hesitation," he only said. This continued on for a while, when they heard a falcon cry. A bird was closing in on the ship, and landed on Zane's outstretched arm. "Alexus, meet my friend," he said. He walked to the control room, with the others in step. The bird turned out to be a robot too, and Zane took a chip out of the mechanical bird, and plugged it into the overhead computer.

A video played onto the screen, and it showed a city in the desert, and Alexus suddenly wondered how her life had gotten so weird. There were the same snake people, which Alexus recalled the name "serpentine" appeared to be building weapons and vehicles made for war. "It looks like that they're preparing for a final battle!" Cole said. "Nya, set course for Orabourus," Sensei said. Nya automatically took the wheel, and turned around. Alexus wasn't sure what was happening, but she felt like a montage was suddenly happening as they were preparing themselves.

* * *

The boat stopped a good distance from a ancient city. "Welcome to Orabourus, Alexus," Sensei said. Everyone, except Harry, was going. They snuck into the city easily. They stopped just before they reached the center of the city. Sensei Wu went first. The main guy in charge wasn't in Alexus range in view, but she knew the cue. Everyone came out in their own way. Alexus rolled behind Jay and Zane, and her heart almost stopped when she saw who they were facing. It was the figure in her dream, the last time she saw him was when her vision was blurring from the lack of oxygen.

Only this time, he had this huge golden weapon, which was frozen when Lloyd came in, shouting and shot ice from his hands, and froze the top. "Lloyd?" the villain asked. Alexus didn't here the rest of the conversation because she was trying to put two and two together. There was so much concern in his voice, and unless Alexus was mistaken, she heard Lloyd call him "Father." She was suddenly freaking out as much as when she found out how jealous Ron was of Victor Krum, which led her to the suspicion that Ron loved Hermione!

Then, they were surrounded by serpentine. Alexus finally put her training to use. She defeated more than two snakes this time, and when the fight was quickly finished, the villain was gone. Alexus couldn't say a few years later how exactly they found the correct room so fast, it might have been because it was the only locked one, or that it was a lucky guess, but when Nya kicked the door down, there was some kind of portal.

Alexus thought that she had see something like this before, but only in a dream. She wasn't listening to the conversation, but she just randomly shouted "It's a time portal!" Everyone looked at her, and Cole asked "What does this mean?"

"It means that Garmadon has gone back in time, to insure that the team had never formed," Zane replied. Alexus scratched her head and said, "I hate the theory of time travel." Everyone looked at her again. "You know the rules of time travel?" Jay asked. "Long story. But, a good explination if you listen well." Then, suddenly, the sand underneath there feet was either rising, or they were sinking. "Alexus, you must go with the ninja to prevent Garmadon from altering the past!" Alexus might have not been listening, but all she heard was that she was gonna do a Hermione and time travel. "I've been waiting for my whole life for this moment!" She said. She took out another necklace that she always wore as a good luck charm. It was a novelty time-turner. "Great Scott, Marty, we have to save Buckbeak and Sirius!" She said, jumping into the portal. Everyone shared a look, shrugged, and the original four ninja jumped in after her.

* * *

**Oh, I just hate and love time travel! I love Back to the Future and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! There is so many ways that it can go, plus, I love and hate the theory! I want to know how many time travel references Alexus can quote, if you have any, leave it in your reviews. Also vote on the poll, it will greatly effect the outcome of this story! Encourage you friends to make the decision for you! Close your eyes and count to ten, flip a coin, roll dice! It change how things turn out!**


	9. The Past is in the Past

**Hey, happy Mother's Day! In honor of mother's everywhere, especially my mother, I bring you this chapter. Mom's are one of the world's greatest gift, so, without further ado, here is the story!**

* * *

When Alexus jumped through the portal, she didn't remember much, except feeling a lot of wind, and a bright light. Then, when her feet touched solid ground, it was in the mud. She climbed out just in time to get out of the ninja's way. She pulled out her time travel satchel, and pulled out a couple of towels. The others climbed out of the mud, too, and they wiped the mud off.

"Where are we?" Jay asked, taking in the unfamiliar scene. "The better question would be: 'When are we?'" Zane stated. Alexus pulled out a map and a chart. She looked perplexed, which was a very weird expression to see on her face. "Kai, can you pinpoint exactly where you live on this map?" She asked. "Around here," Kai pointed. She looked at the sky, and said, "Interesting."

She started to walk around, oblivious to everything but the orange sky. "I know where we are!" she shouted to the others behind her. She put away the map and the charts, and walked back to the boys. Kai was looking off into the distance. Alexus followed his gazed, and did a double take. Kai and Alexus were staring at a blacksmith's shop. Inside it, were two teenagers. One was a young man with dark, spikey hair. The other was a girl with short, raven black hair. "Kai, is that-?"

"Yeah," he cut her off mid-question. "I hate time travel. Why go back to this day? Of all the days that we could have gone, why today?" Alexus asked. "Because, this is the day it all started. The day Sensei found me, and I agreed to be a ninja," Kai explained. Then, he gasped. "This is also the day that the skeletons attacked! We have to warn them-" Kai started shouting, but he was cut off by Cole. "Remember what Sensei said? 'Change anything; change everything.'" he said. "Yeah, I was confused by that, too," Jay said. Zane started saying something, but Alexus stopped paying attention. She saw someone walking on a nearby trail. She peered closer, and said, "Hey! It's Sensei Wu! He might be able to help us get through this!"

The others looked over to where she was pointing. "Good job, Alex!" Jay said. Using their stealth, they followed their past Sensei. They waited outside of the shop, and heard past Kai say, "-and the shop is called '4weapons, not 4_browsing, _now either buy something or go peddle your insults somewhere else!" Alexus shot now Kai a look, and he just shrugged defensively.

"Ha!" they heard past Sensei exclaim, "too bad, thought I might find something special here." And he walked into the direction of the hidden heroes. They stopped Sensei, and realizing what the had just done, they panicked. "Oh, this is bad! This is very, very bad!" Alexus said. Sensei was facing each of them in turn. "You, all of you-," he started, but was unable to finish. "Gone back in time to prevent Lord Garmadon from carrying out his plan to stop the green ninja from reaching his full potential," Kai filled in. Sensei nodded, but was still confused. He turned to Alexus. "Who are you," he asked. Alexus smiled and said, "I'm the doctor."

Jay, Cole, Zane, and Kai face palmed and groaned. "Just kidding. I'm Alexus. Alexus Johnson. I'm the destined samurai apprentice. I hope well, you see we haven't exactly figured it out, but since I seem to be the one who fits the prophecy most, I am one of the best options, and-" she started to babble on, but was cut off when she saw the sky darken. It sent a shiver down her spine. "What's happening?" she asked, but no one needed to answer her. For, no sooner had the words left her mouth, then had the skeleton appeared over the nearby hill.

They saw the skeletons attack, and Kai fight back. "Since I look more normal than most of you, I can assume that I would be allowed to fight these chumbs?" Alexus asked. "Good luck," Cole said. Alexus sprung into action, she figure that if she wasn't seen by too many people, she would be all right. She had no weapon with her, but she was great in hand-to-hand combat.

She concentrated, and fought. She did just as well as when she fought snakes about a half hour ago. The skeleton army was very uncoordinated, and that was their undoing. She flipped one onto another, and saw past Nya join the fight. Past Kai fought well for someone who rarely done so before. Alexus wasn't seen too much, as she planned, and saw something in the corner of her eye. It was a solder trying to use a foul move, and it work, because he attacked on her blind side. She felt a pain in her side as she went sailing to her right.

She landed in front of a water tower. Then, before she could get up, she saw knives pierce on of the tower legs, and it started to fall in her direction. To scared to move, Alexus waited for the pain. But, she saw a flash of gold, and she was out of harm's way. Sensei Wu had pushed her out of the way using spinjitzu. She heard a voice shout "Lord Garmadon say's take the girl. Alexus glanced up, and saw a hand from a skull truck fly out toward Nya! But it missed. Then next thing she heard the skeleton shout was "Retreat!"

Alexus stood up and looked around, and saw past Kai and Nya hugging, happy to be safe. Before they could see Alexus, she took off to where the ninja were hiding. Sensei was following her, and they found the others. "This is bad," Kai said as Alexus and Sensei approached the quartet. "Why?" Sensei asked, "We saved Alexus and your sister."

Kai shook his head and said, "No, they were _suppose _to take Nya." Alexus gasped. "Oh, I see where that might become a problem," Sensei said. Jay didn't understand, so he ask "Why is that a problem?" Zane explained to him, but he zoned out, until he heard the words "And Nya will never fall head over heals for Jay!" Jay gasped, and said to the sensei "NO MATTER WHAT: YOU NEED TO CONVINCE THEM TO GO WITH YOU!" He was shaking the old man with every dramatic word.

Then, they heard a voice and footsteps, so they hid behind the fallen water tower. "thank you," Past Kai said, "if it wasn't for that twist-itzu or tornad-zu my sister might have been taken." The others threw looks at now Kai, and he nervously scratched his head. "Spinjitzu," Sensei corrected. "Well, if you excuse me, I have to help a shop back on it's feet," Past Kai said. "No!" Sensei said abruptly, "You must harness the fire within you. It is your destiny."

Kai started to protest, but past Nya cut in. "Maybe he's right. Maybe there's a reason that this man came into our lives. Father always said that the world works in mysterious ways," Nya said. Then he voice picked up, "I think it sounds a bit exciting!" Kai looked at his sister with a bemused expression on his face. "All right, but I'm only going because you are."

Jay's muscles relaxed, and said "Oh good, they're going! Now the time is set back on track!" He started to stretch, but Alexus had to rain on his parade. "Not quite. We have to follow them to make sure that it stays that way," Alexus said, and the others agreed. And, so they set off.

* * *

**Well, that's gonna do that for that chapter. I think I just over used the word "that." Well, remember to vote on the pole, review, and have a happy Mother's Day. Make sure that your mother knows that she is appreictated!**


	10. Time

**Hey, how are you guys? I don't think that you guys got the refrence that Alexus is "the Doctor." It's from Doctor Who. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I have a few questions afterwards.**

* * *

Harry was bored. He was glancing out on the deck to Ninjago City under the Bounty. "So, what do you do for fun around here?" He asked Sensei who was walking by. "We train," Sensei replied simply, "Nya's seems to cope with it well," Harry said. He sighed. He wondered around the Bounty's deck. "Why don't you see what Lloyd and Nya are doing," Sensei suggested, amused by Alexus' friend. Harry nodded and went to the rooms below deck. First up, the ninja room.

He opened the door, and gasped. Lloyd was on the floor, and he looked like he was fading; he was pale, and translucent. Lloyd was staring at his hands with wide eyes. Harry rushed over to him and said, "we need to tell Sensei!" Lloyd was too weak to get up on his own, so Harry helped him to his feet. They found Sensei in the control room. "Sensei, what's happening?" Lloyd asked. Sensei thought for a moment, his brow knitted in concentration. He gasped suddenly and said, "Find Nya!"

Harry ran down the stairs, and under the deck once more. He knocked on Nya's door. "NYA!" he called, terror in his voice, and wide in his brown eyes. When he heard no answer, he opened the door. He quickly scanned the room, and saw her on the far side of her bed, clutching her head. She too, was pale and fading before Harry's eyes. he ran over to her and helped her to her feet. She walked along side him, and Harry blushed. He secretly had a small crush on Nya, and no one, not even his best friend, Oliver, knew about.

They also made there way to the control room, and she sat down on a chair next to Lloyd. "Sensei, what's happening?" Nya asked. She gasped in pain and clutched her skull. It was weird, Lloyd wasn't having any head pain, but Nya was. "It appears that the ninja have gone against my lessons, and are changing things in the past. I thought Alexus would have advised them better. With each event changed, there is new and different memories."

* * *

The guys and Alexus were watching the past Kai and Nya train. Nya seemed all for it, but Kai wasn't making any effort. "Oh, I'm hopeless!" Kai exclaimed. "It's like you don't even want to be a ninja!" Jay said. "I told you, the only reason I wanted to become a ninja was so I could save Nya." They looked back, and saw Kai trying to balance himself while Sensei was jabbing his cane. Kai was barely hanging in there.

"Wow, I can do better at that exercise than you!" Alexus said, amused. Zane started to say something, but Alexus again, started to tune him out. It wasn't until he said "Reignite Kai's flame." That she started to pay attention again. "We have to kidnap Nya, and deliver her into the hands of the skeletons." Alexus' jaw started twitching. "What will I be doing?" She asked, reluctant to take part in the plan.

"Alexus, take this as a compliment, but no one in their right mind would think you're a skeleton warrior," Cole said. "If it's all the same to you guys, I have a way to talk a little sense into myself," Kai said mischeviously.

* * *

The night eventually fell, and the ninja creped into the monistary. Alexus hung back where no one side the building could see her. She was humming to herself a song that was stuck in her head, well, at least one of the many songs that were up there. She started nodding her head to the beat, and started singing,

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you! _**(give me a break, I'm watching the show as I type this!)**

She heard something, but it was very hard to make out. She looked around, and saw nothing but shadows. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move! She looked and saw three figures in black moving! She tried not to make a sound, and she backed up, but she stepped on a twig that just had to be there! The three turned and saw her. Her eyes widened in fear, and she made eye contact with the one in the lead.

"Jay, we'll go on," the lead figure said, and she realized that it was Cole, Jay and Zane! Her eyes changed to awe as Jay charged at her. She blocked his kick, and parried. She punched amaturely, and on purpose. He fell for her bluff and tried to block, but she pulled her fist away at last minute. He couldn't stop himself from forcing himself forward and fell on his face.

Alexus offered him a hand, which he accepted, and he flipped her, but she knew that he would do that, so she landed on her feet. She turned around so quickly, that she almost fell on her face. She may have been training hard, but she was still very clumsy. She was about to hit the ground, but Jay caught her out stretched hand.

"Who are you?" he asked. Alexus just smiled and said, "Someone you shouldn't trust at the moment." Jay helped her to her correct position, and asked very slyly, "At the moment?" Alexus was so glad that she had her hood on. "We might meet again," she replied in the same tone of voice. Jay took his ninja hood off, and said, "What should I call you then, mysterious figure?" he said with a note of sarcasm. Alexus stuck out her hand and said "Call me, Omega." He shook it and said "I wonder what Omega looks like?" he reached for her hood, but she took a step back. "I prefer not to," she said.

She took another step back, and of course, she tripped. She landed on her back, which wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. But her hood fell down to reveal her brown hair and dark hazel eyes. "So much for my mysterious presence!" she said, very sarcastically. "Whoa," Jay said. Alexus started to panic and said, I-I-I have to go!" She started to walk away, and she didn't turn away when she started to sprint. She broke out into a full run and she ran to the front of the monistary. She stopped, and took a breather.

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned around. Jay was behind her, and when she was about to run away again, he caught her arm. "I'm pretty fast," he said. She torn away from him and asked, "Can you do this?" She sprinted up the wall and easily climbed over it. She landed gracefully on her feet, and hid behind some equipment so the other _five _ninja wouldn't see her. Jay landed behind her, and watched the battle.

Alexus stepped back, and saw her friends with a bag, she looked at past Jay, and smiled. "See ya!" She whisper shouted and climbed the wall again.

* * *

**Hey, so I said that I have some questions for you, and here they are.**

**What do you think is going to happen, because something big is coming, something bigger than any of us.**

**What do you think this means: "The beginning is the end, and the end is the beginning for Alexus Johnson."**

**Who do you think would be better in the zombie appacolips Jay, Cole, Zane, Kai, and Alexus?**

**Leave the answers in your reviews, and remember to vote on my poll and tell your friends to vote!**

**Good luck, fanfictioners!**


	11. Who said That?

**Hey! How's it going? So, I'm pretty sure not many of you knew exactly happened in the last chapter. Well, think about it: past Jay interacted with modern day Alexus. Let that sink in, but if it you're still lost, let me tell you something, Jay interacted with Alexus before they were suppose to meet! Do you know how drastically that will alter the time line! Well, let's find out.**

* * *

Alexus climbed the wall, and jumped over it, but luckly, the past Jay didn't follow her this time. She waited out in front, but stayed hidden, and waited for her friends. They soon came over to her, and she revealed herself just as Kai came over. They exchanged no words, and looked at the bag. They heard much yelling, but couldn't make it out, and Alexus felt a tital wave of guilt wash over her.

* * *

Still not talking, they started running fast, they traveled far, and were deep into the woods by 11:00 pm. They finally found what they were looking for: the skeleton camp. They were hopping by the trees, and Alexus almost fell when they stopped, but Zane caught her arm before she fell off of the branch. They waited for the right moment, and they found it. Kai dropped the bag, and Alexus stomach turned and twisted as she heard the voice inside screaming. A skeleton looked up, but by then, they were out of sight.

* * *

They went back to the monistary, and Alexus could barely keep her eyes open. When they stopped, exustion almost won out, and she suddenly collapsed before she could catch herself. She almost fell on the hard ground, but she felt herself landing in someone's arms. "I sense that our young samurai apprentice needs rest," Zane said. Alexus opened her eyes, and looked into his icy blue ones. She could barely keep them open, and Zane carried her bridal style to a softer area where he laid her down. She was too tired to make her own dreams, and the last thing she heard was; "We all do, Zane."

* * *

Alexus woke up on the ground with a stiff neck and sore back. She kept her eyes closed, and quickly steadied her breathing as though she was still sleeping. She didn't want to wake the others up, and she was an expert at pretending to be asleep, that's how she heard so many conversations between her twin and mother when she accidently woke up early. She thought everyone was asleep, but she heard voices.

"What do you mean that you've seen Alexus before!" Kai shouted whispered. "I mean, that I remember this night, I remember that Cole sent me to stop an intruder, and I remember fighting her, and I know it was a her because her hood fell off, and she didn't give me a name, she just ran off, and I don't remember seeing her again. The whole this has been nagging at me forever!" Jay said.

"Then why are you only remembering it now?" Cole asked. "I just remember having the memory! I can't believe I don't remember telling you guys about it, it would have been something to consult you guys with!" Jay was talking at a normal level voice. "Shh!" Cole said, pointing to Alexus, who they still thought was asleep. "Do you think that it was our Alexus?" Zane asked. "It might have been. I don't think that the Alexus of this time period would have any reason to travel up a million steps just to make a mysterious presents!" Cole whispered, but the woods that they were in was so silent, that Alexus could hear everything. "I wonder if this will effect anything other than Jay's memory?"

Alexus chose now to turn over and pretend to just barley wake up. She sat up slowly, and asked, "What time is it?" She looked up, and saw sunlight peering through the gaps of trees. She figured it was early in the morning, and Zane confirmed it, "6:55 am," he said. She stood up, and her head pounded, and she swayed, not really feeling anything when she hit her head onto the ground. She waited for the feeling to go away, and she stood up.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked. Alexus' vision came back, and she said, "I'm fine, that happens all the time when I get up too fast." Cole nodded, not really understanding, but just to show that he listened. Alexus stretched, and said, "What are we doing next?" She brought he arms down. "First, we have to find breakfast," Cole said. "Oh, I got that covered," Alexus said, pulling out her time travel satchel. "It's not much, just mini boxes of cereal, bottles of water, bread, and beef jerky. Don't worry, I make sure the bread is fresh every day." She pulled out the cereal as the others had awestruck looks on their faces.

She looked up, and saw their expressions. "What?" she asked. "Where did you get that thing, and why does it have so much room?" Jay asked. "Well, one can never go wrong with an emergency time travel satchel, and an indetectable growth charm," Zane laughed Alexus snickered at her own joke. "I am such a nerd," she said to herself. They ate in silence, and planned their next move. It was decided that they would follow the past ninja to make sure that they wouldn't leave the course again.

They followed them to the Caves of Despair. "Charming name," Alexus said when she heard the name of the place. They saw themselves retrieve the weapon, and Kai getting a lecture from Sensei. They went to the Frozen Wasteland, and Alexus was freezing so hard. "I-I-I b-b-blame Elsa," she said with her teeth chattering hard. She stayed next to Kai, who could summon his fire to warm himself up. Then, the Floating Ruins, where Alexus was almost electrified by a dragon! "I did not sign up for this!" Alexus said, running next to Jay so they wouldn't get trampled or eaten. Eventually, the journey led them to the Forest of Tranquility.

When the past ninja landed, Alexus was getting bored of looking at them. She hopped down from the branch, and said, "I'm going exploring!" Cole jumped down from the branch and landed in front of her. "Alright, but be careful, we don't want you getting hurt, and there are plenty of wild animals, so try and not to get eaten," he warned. She nodded, and thought that he sounded a lot like her mother.

"And don't get lost!" he called after her retreating back. She rolled her eyes, and continued on, looking at the trees and vegetation. The forest was so dense, that she couldn't see the sky. For five minutes, everything was completely silent. She then felt a huge gust of wind blow her short hair around. _But that's impossible! _she thought. _There are too many trees for wind to blow!_ Then, just as suddenly as the wind started, it stopped, leaving a cold shiver and a freezing sensation surrounding Alexus. She took a deep breath, it came in a little ragged and shaky.

She looked around, and heard a laugh, not the dark laugh that belonged to Lord Garmadon, but this one was lighter, more cheerful and happy. It sounded like it came from her right, and she looked that way and saw nothing. The laugh came closer, and as soon as it felt like someone was laughing in her ear, the cold wind blew again, and when it stopped, the laughter was on her left. She looked around, and still saw nothing!

"Who's there?" she called. The laughter carried on, but Alexus was too afraid to move. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She shouted trying to sound brave. "Oh, the little apprentice has a back bone?" the voice said, as it stopped laughing its creepy laugh. It sounded as if though there was an invisible man in the trees, and Alexus looked up. The voice was spine chilling, it wasn't low, it was actually a little too high, but it sounded as if though it sounded to a male.

"I order you to show yourself, or you will have a talk to my friends," Alexus sounded brave, but on the inside, she was terrified! And apparently, the voice knew that. "I know who you are, Alexus, and you're afraid of me. And I know that your _friends _couldn't do anything to me, for I'm not here!" The voice sounded too gleeful for Alexus' taste. "What do you want?" she asked in a lower voice. "I just want to say hello to my friend, we did live in the same house, before you left, which mad me sad." Alexus concluded that the voice sounded like it belong to a deranged clown!

Then, something clicked in her mind, "Y-y-you're the g-ghost the lives in m-m-my house," She stuttered, shaking so hard that it was visible. "Indeed, I am!" the voice sounded too cheerful again. He laughed, and Alexus heard a thud behind her, as though the ghost just jumped out of the tree. She turned around to see something that she couldn't. She started to back up, but, she tripped, and landed hard in the dirt.

She didn't try to get up, she just laid there, waiting for the ghost to do what it wanted. She felt the wind again, and suddenly, the cheerful voice was scared. "Alexus, get up quickly if you want to live!" She quickly got up and looked around. She realized for the first time, that she could hear soft footsteps. But, they didn't sound like human footsteps, they sounded as if though a large animal was trying to be silent. "What do I do?" she asked, not really expecting the ghost to answer, but he did. "Hmm, well, Alexus it's a puma that stalks you, so I suggest slowly walking to your friends. Just follow the sound of my voice. Remember to remain calm, it expects it's prey to be frightened."

Alexus took a deep breath, and started walking cautiously the way she came. She heard the footsteps stop, and she kept her ears peeled. She was surprised that the puma didn't leap at her from the sound of her beating heart. It was as if though it was trying to break out of her chest. She continued on, and felt the a gust of cold wind again. And the ghost talked again, "That's good Alexus, keep it up! Nice and steady!" She appreciated the kind words, and kept at it. She had walked five feet, when she stepped on a twig again, and it made a defining sound that rang through the silent forest.

That was all the convincing the puma needed to strike. "RUN, ALEXUS! the ghost shouted, and Alexus took off, and she dodged through the trees, leaped over stumps, and ducked under low branches. She heard the animal roar behind her, and she picked up the speed. She looked over her shoulder and saw yellow glowing eyes, and she turned around too late, and crashed into a low hanging branch, and fell onto the floor hard. She tried to get up, but when she hit her head, she felt paralyzed, and then, the blood came out of her nose. She lifted her head up the slightest bit, and saw that the beast was almost on top of her. She closed her eyes, and waited for the pain again, but it didn't come like last time.

She opened her eyes, and saw a flash of blue. Alexus sighed in relief, as Jay was doing spinjitzu. She tried to get up, but her head pounded too much, and she waited. Jay eventually scared off the puma, and came out of his spinjitzu. She looked closer, and realized that it was Jay, but not the Jay of her time! Past Jay walked over to her and held out his hand, she took it. "So, we meet again," Jay said, taking off his hood. Alexus used her sleeve for the blood running down her nose, and said, "so what have you been up to? You seem to have gotten some new clothes."

"Indeed, I have. You are now looking at the lightning ninja! I am the wielder of the nunchucks of lightning!" He held up his new weapon proudly. "Impressive," Alexus said, nodding. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods, alone?" past Jay asked. "Just roaming around, didn't really plan on the puma attack, though," Alexus said, and past Jay laughed. Alexus folded her arms across her chest, and said, "What about you, why journey here, of all places?"

"Just camping with my teammates, you want to meet them?" Alexus suddenly became fearful. "No, I think that it would be hard to explain why you brought a stranger to your camp, especially when she is covered in blood," Alexus said, masking her fear with sarcasm. "Oh, well, it was nice to see you again, I have been wondering what happened to you, especially since the night you visited, three skeleton warriors did as well. And from what I've heard, they kidnapped my new teammate's sister, did you happen to see them?" Jay asked. "Um, no, not really. I kinda just left, and I tried following them, but they were so fast, that I lost them!"

Jay nodded. Alexus turned around, and climbed a tree. When she stopped at a branch, Jay ran up to the tree, and said, "Wait, where are you going? Can I see you again?" Alexus climbed another branch, and looked down at his determined face. "I'm going to chase my destiny, stay on yours, and we'll see each other sooner than you might think." With that, she climbed onto another branch, and hopped over to the next tree.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I have to say, that there is an actual ghost in my house, but he isn't evil or creepy, he just makes a lot of noises at night, and it's a bit irritating when you have to go to school the next morning! Anyway, remember to review and vote on the poll! Have a great summer, school's almost out! I never thought that this beautiful day would come!**


	12. Alexus on her Own

**Hey! I have nothing to say, nothing's in my mind. Oh, wait, there's something. Hold on. Oh, yeah! I remembered, and I read your reviews. **

**First of all, the disembodied voice was ****NOT**** Lord Garmadon. It was just a spirit that use to haunt Alexus' house. **

**Also regarding the ghost, to NewRandomChild01, in this story, it's name ****IS NOT**** Cole. **

**Last, one of the reviews said that it sounds like that past Jay has a crush on modern day Alexus, well, he does. He hasn't met Nya yet, so just see how this turns out! Well, so much for having nothing to say!**

* * *

Alexus climbed tree after tree, jumping, swinging, and pulling herself up. Eventually, she stopped, and took a rest, and by then, she had put a lot of distance between her and past Jay. She looked around, and seeing that no one was in sight, she finally took a breather. She sat down on a nearby branch that seemed to hold her weight well. She felt the cold breeze again, but she was too exausted to be scared.

"Why did you help me?" she asked. "I told, you we're friends. And you did a great job with Jay. He didn't even try to chase you!" the ghost said. "Now, it's getting late, and you have to start making your way to the camp, I help guide you." She felt the breeze blow as she got up, she started following the direction the wind was going. It was a long walk, and she was tired. She kept stubbling and tripping on roots and fallen branches.

Eventually, the breeze stopped, and she looked around, and there was still no one in sight. "Why did we stop?" she asked. "Because I know you're tired, and we still have a way to go. You'll rest here. Use your hoodie for a pillow if you need. It isn't too cold at night." Alexus did as she was told, and went to a particularly thick tree. She laid in between the roots, and looked up at the leaves above. They danced slightly and made small rustling noises as the wind past over them.

She closed her eyes, and despite the pain in her back, she fell asleep.

* * *

Alexus sat up with a start, and at first didn't know where she was or why she woke up. Then, she felt it, the smallest change in the atmosphere, the same feeling she got just before the serpentine attack her at the bus stop. She looked around, and saw nothing. She stood up, and grabbed her hoodie. She didn't hear a twig snapping, no footsteps, everything was silent, and it was pressing against her ears, as if though taunting her.

Her heart thudded, and almost brushed it off as being paranoid. Almost. A hand pressed against her mouth, and another grabbed her arm, and pressed it to her back. She tried to struggle, especially when she felt the hand having no skin, just bare bone! The bones led her to who knows where, and she was forced to where it was leading her.

She eventually heard a low grumbling, as if though low and raspy voices were trying to talk all at once. She looked, still not seeing who her captor was, and saw an army of skeletons! "What do you have there?" one asked, as she was forced into the middle of it.

Her eyes were wide, and darting around, trying not to look at anything moving. When she was forced to a stop, she felt her hand forced behind her, and the hand over her mouth left. She still couldn't breath properly, and she looked down at her shoes. She was visibly shaking, and tried to think of one of her fictional characters. She tried to think of what Hermione would do, when a bony hand forced her to face one of the warriors. This one had four arms, and she tried not to look into the soulless red eyes, but that was the only place where it would let her eyes look at.

"My, my, a living girl!" it said. "Why travel in these woods alone?" She opened her mouth, but fear took her voice away, and all thoughts of her favorite book characters left her, and her mind went blank with fear. Her throat went dry, and she swallowed. "Well?" the skeleton asked, and he gripped her hair and pulled her head back when she didn't answer. She gasped in pain, and out of habit, she foolishly said, "Don't touch my hair!"

By now, every skeleton had stopped to watch her, and they all laughed. "Well, the little girl has a voice!" the one that Alexus had established as the leader said. Alexus bit her cheek in an effort not to cry, like she was so tempted to do, but she knew that she would just be made fun of for it. "Wait a minute," the leader said. He studied her face more closely. "Weren't you the one that I almost crushed by a water tower, and saved by that pitiful old man?"

Alexus opened and closed her mouth, she couldn't say anything, it felt as if though her throat had closed, and she knew that they already had the answer. "Ah, ha! So, are you in league with those troublesome ninja?" She was questioned further, and she blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes, and she was finally able to look away.

"So, you might be useful after all, instead of the worthless being I originally took you for." Alexus remained silent, and tried not to let the words destroy what little self asteam she had left. "Well, still not talking? Well, might as well make it easier for you." Two skeletons moved forward, with a rope and a cloth in their hands. She started to struggle more, but it was no use, and her hands were bound behind her back, and a cloth tied around her mouth. She didn't stop struggling, and tried to give the skeletons holding her as much trouble as possible as they started to move.

At one point, she almost broke out of their grip as they were walking, but this too was a mistake. They had got fed up, and the last think she remembered was pain in her head as one skeleton hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of a sword.

* * *

Alexus head shot up when she came to. She looked around, but saw nothing, but she was in chains. "Anyone here?" she called out to the darkness. "Just me," a voice that she recognized came from behind her. She realized that she was tied back-to-back with someone. "Nya?" she asked. "Yeah, who are you and how do you know my name?" Nya asked suspisously. "Long story," Alexus replied. She noticed that it was very hot, and asked, "Where are we?" She started to struggle, and Nya said, "I honestly have no idea. How where you captured?"

"Uh, I remember that they snuck up on me when I was sleeping, and they think I'm in league with a team of ninjas. Well, in a way, I kinda am," Alexus explained. "I wish my brother was here. He might not know what to do, but at least he'd be her," Nya said with a sigh. "Oh, I've met your brother, he is doing everything he can to save you."

Before Nya could say anything to that, the floor underneath them collapsed. Alexus found out why it was so hot; it must have been the fact that they were in a volcano, or the fact that they were dangling over lava! "Kai!" Nya shouted, seeing her brother. "Nya!" he shouted. Alexus took a little offense. "I'm here too, you know!" she shouted, even though she couldn't see Kai. "Who are you?" he asked. Alexus realized her mistake, and said the first thing on her mind. "Don't mind me! I'm just the tomato box fairy!" Everyone grimanced at her words.

They brushed it off, as a dark voice sent a shiver down Alexus spine. "How else are you suppose to save you precious little sister, and your friend?" Garmadon asked. "Don't do it Kai!" Alexus shouted. "You know its a trap!" Nya shouted too. But, they screamed as the chain started to lower closer to the lava. "Tick tock, tick tock..." Garmadon's voice rang out.

Kai, concentrated, but seeing no other option, started to put his skills to use. He retrieved the golden sword, and use spinjitzu to cut the chain. They all landed safely on a walkway and Alexus was shaking so hard. "Garmadon's dark laugh rang out again. "You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!" Kai shouted, as he clutched the sword close. "But this time, I'm much more than a shadow!" Garmadon shouted. Alexus was trying to figure out what that meant, when she saw modern day Garmadon with four arms step forward with his huge weapon.

Alexus was tired of being marked as a coward by her enemies, and she did one of the most reckless thing she had ever done before in her life. She stepped in front of Kai and Nya, and took a battle stance. "So, you finally found your backbone?" Present Garmadon asked. "To bad that it was on your final day!" and he charged, and swung the weapon. Alexus dodged, and use a defense strategy that Cole taught her. She thrust her arm forward, and shoved Garmadon back a few steps.

He growled, and swung the weapon hard, and this time, Alexus was too slow to block. It hit her in the head with such a force, that she went sailing over the lava, and landed on the small island that the sword once rested. She couldn't get up, her limbs felt too heavy, and her eyelids were shut out of pain. "ALEXUS!" she heard someone call. It wasn't past Kai or Nya's voice, but Cole's. She felt the blood trickle down her head, but she still wouldn't move.

She felt someone's hand lift up her head, and said, "please don't be dead." She opened her eyes, and looked into Cole's mossy green eyes. "Don't worry, Cole." he sighed in relief. "I believe this belongs to you?" he asked, holding up her hoodie, still slightly covered in blood. Her limbs still felt too heavy, and she still couldn't move. She looked around, and saw modern day Kai and Zane fighting Garmadon. "I saw you try to fight Garmadon, and can I just say, you are incredibly stupid, brave and smart all in one!" Cole said.

Alexus laughed, and said, "was that a compliment, and insult, or both?" Cole laughed at this one. He was about to say something, when Jay's voice rang out. "Are you two gonna kiss or what? And if so, do it now, we kinda have a dark lord to defeat!" Alexus and Cole blushed. Cole stood up, and Alexus sat up, although it was painful. Jay had three of the golden weapons in his hands, and said, "figured we might need these!" He tossed the weapons to the designated ninja. "There's no time to ask how you got these, but I like where your heading!"

"Guys!" Zane called. "I've been running every scenario in my database, and theoretically, if we destroy the mega weapon, it might just erase all the events that has been caused by it!" Alexus ran it over in her head, and said, "You broke my logic, Zane!" Cole helped her to her feet, and she leaned on his arm for support. Zane said something else, but she couldn't make any sense of it. She just tried not to look to confused as the ninja used their golden weapons for the first time forever.

"Fire!" Kai shouted, shooting flames at the mega weapon, and Alexus finally understood.

"Earth!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

Sensei Wu appeared out of nowhere, and used his staff to remove the weapon out of Garmadon's grip. "NINJA, GO!" he shouted. Everything started to collapsed on their heads, but Alexus wasn't worried. She saw a flash of bright light, and she knew that they did something drastic to the time line. "I'll be back!" she shouted, and that was the last thing anyone heard in the past.

* * *

They were standing in a room, posed for fighting. Alexus looked around, and saw the four ninja with just as equally confused faces. "What just happened?" Jay asked, breaking the silence. "This feels familier,weren't we training Lloyd?" Kai asked. They looked around, but saw no green ninja. "It appears that Garmadon has succeeded," Zane said, sadly. They all looked down in defeat when the door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late," Lloyd said, stepping into the room. "Lloyd!" Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Alexus shouted in unison. They all went to hug him, happy to see him with them. "You're okay!" Alexus said, joyfully as she let go. The original ninja noticed that he was still a teen. "So, when we didn't destroy the mega weapon, it didn't change anything?" Cole asked. "What's a mega weapon?" Lloyd asked. "You don't remember that your father has a mega weapon?" Kai asked. "My father has a mega weapon?" Lloyd repeated. "Should I be concern?" But, they all laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Lloyd asked, thinking he missed some joke. "Nothing, but enough talk, I am starving! I wonder if there's any left over pizza?" she asked, leaving the room. She walked down the halls into the kitchen. She looked into the refrigerator. "Yes!" she said, when she saw that there was still two slices left. She grabbed them, and warmed them up in the microwave. While she waited for it to warm up, Cole stepped into the room.

"Hey, Cole," she said casually, leaning against the counter. "Hey, Alexus. So, I see you found your pizza," he said. She nodded. "Listen, Alexus," he said, his voice suddenly serious. "You know, back there, when Jay asked if we were going to kiss." Alexus started blushing again. "Yeah?" she asked, her voice cracking from a different kind of fear that she felt in the past. "Well, why don't we?" he said, stepping forward. He started to lean in, and so did Alexus. Their lips about to touch, when the microwave started beeping. They quickly pulled away from the interruption. Alexus quickly got her slices, and put them on a plate, and she left the room quickly without a second glance at Cole.

She hurried down the halls, and went into her room. Suddenly she didn't feel very hungry, and set the pizza on the stool next to her bed. She thought about what had almost happened.

**Meanwhile,**

Cole was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, where Alexus had left him. He was deep in thought, and he looked down at his hands. Alexus had left her hoodie in the indoor training area, and that was his excuse for following her into the kitchen when the others asked. He thought about what had almost happened.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to end it right there! I think that the ending turned out well! Remember, the poll is still up, and you can help effect whether or not Cole and Alexus eventually do kiss! **

**Or, if you don't like this pairing, you can help change that too! Also, there is a reason why Alexus said that she was the "tomato box fairy." If you understand that refrence, you are amazing! But if you don't, you're still amazing! Remember, regardless, you are awesome! Remember to review and vote on the poll! Have a great summer! I'm out of school!**


	13. My Problems: Normal or Not?

**Hey, I'm back. I liked that how you responded both negatively and positively to the "Cole and Alexus" thing. It's nice to get some feedback. And my poll has not closed, and the majority has voted for Cole and Alexus, so that's what I'm going to do so far. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed!**

* * *

Alexus was once again, in her room. She was lying on her bed, thinking, as Zane would put it; past events that have transpired seven days ago. She hadn't talked to anyone about it, not even Nya. Every time she was in the same room as _he-who-shall-not-be-named_ it was just awkward silence between them, and Alexus would always stare at her lap.

She wasn't doing anything, she didn't have the heart to sing, to read, to write, to draw. It was if though that small moment that felt almost like nothing to Alexus felt like everything to Alexus! But, she still didn't let it get in the way of her training, and yesterday had been a mile stone for her. She had completed the training course successfully for the first time! She smiled a little when she thought about it, and she suddenly heard a knock on her door. She was out of her trance, and sighing, she said, "Come in!"

Nya entered, and closed the door behind her. "Alright, we have to talk," she said, without returning the greeting. Alexus sat up, "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean that you don't really do anything anymore! Ever since last week, all you do is train, eat, and go back to your room. I mean, you used to do that, but when you were here, you always listened to music, wrote in your countless journals, drew in your notebooks, and read your piles of books! Now, all you ever do is lie on that bed, and stare at the ceiling! What has happened?" Nya asked.

"It's personal..." Alexus muttered, but Nya sat down on the edge of the bed. "Then talk about it, it's not good if you keep your emotions bottled up like this!" Nya said. Alexus got out of bed, and pulled out a sketch pad off of the desk. She fingered through the pages, and finally found the drawing she was looking for. She showed it to Nya. It was a picture of Alexus and Cole so close in the kitchen, their lips almost touching. Nya gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands. "You kissed Cole? I didn't know you had it in you," she said. Alexus turned to the next page, which was her and Cole parting, moving away from each other, looking squeamish.

"We almost kiss, then- wait, what do you mean that you didn't know I had it in me?" Alexus asked. "Nothing, so you almost kissed him? What happened?" Nya asked. "Well, we were in the kitchen, and we were so close, then the stupid microwave just had to finish warming my pizza, and I guessed I realized what was happening, and- I don't know, I just pulled away," Alexus said. She laid back down onto the bed, "Where things ever this complicated with you and Jay?"

Nya looked astonished. "How did you know that Jay and I were-?"

"It's so obvious, it doesn't take CSI to know how Jay feels about you, just by the way he looks at you!" Alexus cut her off. "By the way, if you and Jay were fictional characters, I would so ship you two **(I already do)**!" Alexus said, but Nya just looked confused. "Thank you?" she asked. Alexus laughed. "Well, what do you think I should do. Now, whenever I'm in the same room with _he-who-shall-not-be-named _There's just this awkward silence between us!" Alexus said.

She sat up again, while Nya thought. "Well," she started, "What did Professor Dumbledore teach Harry in the first year?" Nya asked. "That he hates Berty Bott's every flavored beans, because he has bad luck with them, like at the end, he got an earwax flavor!" Alexus said. "No, the other thing," Nya said. "That standing up to your enemies takes a lot of courage, but it takes more courage to stand up to your friends, and for that reason, he awarded Gryffindor house and Neville Longbottom ten points?" Alexus asked. "No! It's that, fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," Nya said.

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry asked, opening the door. Alexus looked horrified, and asked, "How long have you been listening?" Harry stood in the doorway. "Since you said 'Dumbledore.' By the way, nice references," Harry said. Alexus grabbed her pillow, and chucked it at him. He caught it, and said, is that the best you can do?" Alexus stood up, and said, "Do you really want to challenge someone who trained with five ninja for two months?" Harry realized this, and his eyes widened with realization, and he started running.

They laughed at the sight of his horrified face. Then, Alexus went back to the previous subject. "So, what do you think I should do about _you-know-who_?" she asked. "Well, I suggest that to not be afraid to talk to him, just pretend that everything is fine between you two, and that nothing awkward is happening," Nya said, standing up. Alexus nodded. "Alright, thanks, Nya."

* * *

The night passed without anything happening, and at dinner, Cole was sitting as far away from Alexus, so they couldn't exactly carry on a conversation comfortably. Dinner passed, and everyone retreated to their rooms, and a spell felt as if though it was cast upon the Bounty as everyone fell asleep. Beneath the deck, where the rooms were, the floorboards creaked without anyone stepping on them. And the door to the ninja's room opened without anyone being in the doorway, then, closed quickly as the dead spectator realized that it wasn't Alexus' room. He walked on, and opened the door to the room across. It belonged to an old man, and the ghost closed the door to that room.

He went to the room next to it, and this one belonged to a young girl, but it wasn't Alexus. He tried the door to across from the one he just opened, and was getting frustrated at this point. When he opened the door, he was pleased. Here rested Alexus Johnson. Her shoulder length hair slightly falling across her face, and her glasses rested on the stool beside her bed.

The ghost stepped forward, and the boards creaked under his invisible feet. Alexus heard the sound, as they penetrated her dreams. She opened her eyes, and sat up, seeing nothing. She put her glasses on, and turned on the lamp. She saw that the door was open, and she peered her eyes, getting a little worried. "Hello, anyone there?" she called quietly. "Just me," the ghost replied, and her heart skipped three beats. "Do you not see what time it is!" she said in a low voice. "Can't you talk to me in the light?"

"No, I can only be heard during the most mysterious hours; night," the ghost replied. "But wait, I didn't come here to wake you up. I came here to warn you. I sense a dark presence near, and I would take caution, but I'm not sure when it will show up!" Alexus took off her glasses, and said, "Thanks for the warning, good night." She turned off the lamp, and covered her head with the sheets. "Goodnight, Alexus," the ghost whispered, and he left the room, closing the door behind him before he left for real. Alexus made a mental note to see a medium soon, and rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

The spell was cast once more, and this time, the ghost did not show up again. But a more shadowy, evil presence made it's way onto the Bounty that night. But how he made it could not have been said when Alexus would look back at these years. The boards creaked again, and the doors opened again, and this figure fought the urge to place his hands around every throat that he saw. He came upon the last door, the one with Alexus behind it, and the door opened with ease, and the figure laughed under his breath when he realized that the doors didn't even have locks!

The boards creaked under his black feet, and Alexus sat up again. She put on her glasses but didn't turn on the lamp this time. "I though I told you-," she started, but when she saw that this figured was visible, her voice caught into he throat. "My, my, it's been a long time, Alexus," the dark figure said. His red eyes glared though the night, and rendered Alexus speechless. When he took a step forward, only then, did Alexus start to scream.

Cole didn't miss a beat this time, and he burst through the door that was slightly ajar. He looked around the room, and saw no one. Not any foes, not Alexus, just the sheets of her bed tangled, and nothing left to see, really in the dark. "Alexus?" he called in the room, as if though she was hiding under the bed. When she didn't respond, he became more worried. "Alexus? Alexus?" he called over and over, frantically searching her room, but she wasn't in ran onto the deck, and looked, no Alexus, nothing to greet him except the breeze he felt as a breeze swept his shaggy hair around.

"Alexus!" he shouted. He ran around the bounty, and saw nothing. He checked the dining room, the kitchen, the control room, but she wasn't there. He ran back down below the deck to the indoor training room, and opened the door. Nothing except the training equipment left out. He ran back onto the deck, and shouted on last time, "ALEXUS!" at the top of his lungs. He saw a piece of paper blowing by, and he snatched it out of the air. As he read it, he collapsed onto his knees, and he started to sob, as much as he hated to cry. "Alexus," he whispered hoarsely, as tears started to leak from his eyes, and fall onto the paper that only had one word on it.

* * *

**Well, I'm going to end it there. Pretty dramatic, right? Do you think that all these twist and turns are too much? Should I slow down, or keep up the suspense? Let me know in your reviews, and remember to vote on the poll. And this is a lame question with an obvious answer, but what do you think happened to Alexus, and what do you think that the one word is?**


	14. Plan?

**Hey, so where we last left off, something happened to Alexus, and some hunches were correct about what happened to her, but none of you could figure out what that one word was, though, some of the guesses were pretty great, just not the right one. Anyway, I regretfully inform you that I do not own Ninjago. Also, this chapter is going to be way longer than any of the others!**

* * *

Cole ran into the control room and sounded the alarm. He went to the deck were the others were gathering, and wanting to waste no time, Cole jumped down the steps, and rushed in front of them. "Where's Alexus?" Jay asked. "That's what we're going to find out," Cole said, holding the piece of paper up. "What's that?" Kai asked. "It only says one word, _'Garmadon.'_ I saw it flying by when I discovered that Alexus," Cole hesitated, "was gone."

"You don't think that Garmadon took her, what if someone else did, and used that paper to throw us off of their trail?" Kai said. "Or that Alexus could have written it and dropped it for us to find. It could be a clue," Zane said. "We have to take our chances, we don't have time to check out ever suspicious person in Ninjago, what if it is Garmadon, and he's planning on hurting Alexus somehow? What if he plans to use her against us someway? The possibilities are endless," Cole said. "Either way, we have to save Alexus, where ever she is."

"I could run a scan for finger prints, and seen if I could identify the handwriting," Zane said. "That's a good start. I'll run a sweep of Ninjago to see if any serpentine are active, and try to find Alexus," Nya said, starting to go to the control room. "How can you find Alexus by running a scan?" Jay asked, and he started to follow her. "Easy, if she's wearing her necklace," Nya said.

* * *

Alexus tried to struggle against the arms that were carrying her, but she couldn't. She had a bag over her head, so she couldn't see anything, tape over her mouth so she couldn't talk, and the classic ropes binding her arms behind her back, and her feet together. It was if though the figure had wanted to block all her senses completely, and it had! She couldn't tell whether the figure was walking uphill, downhill, in a field, in sand, or in a forest or jungle! All she knew was that where she was heading couldn't have been good, and that it required a lot of walking.

She struggled a little more, but it was still worthless. Suddenly, a breeze swept the area, and Alexus felt small particles hit the bare skin of her arms, because she was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. She finally knew that she was in the desert, but she wasn't sure how exactly that would help. Eventually, the figure set her down none too gently. She fell on her back in sand, and grunted a little as she hit the ground. She started to get up without hands, but she just rolled over.

Two sets of hands grabbed her arms, and pulled her up, and started dragging her along with her feet gliding in the sand. She was slightly glad that she had gone to bed barefooted, and not warn her slipper boots, so the sand wouldn't get caught in them. She didn't try to struggle anymore, for she knew that it had been no use at all. She then realized that the hands were slightly scaly, and had claws, and she tried not to freak out then and there.

She then heard a bunch of hissing, and she realized where she had been taken; Oriborus. She heard many chuckles, and laughing, and she was glad that no one could see her blushing, she hated being the center of attention. She was dragged to an area with a hard flooring, and she was thrown down there as well. This time, the snakes started to unravel the ropes around her arms and legs, and the bag was taken off.

She was in a dimly lit room that only had one torch on the wall, and everything else was concrete. A hand pulled the tape off, and it sent tears of pain to her eyes of the abruptness. She blink them away, and she stood up. She looked around, and saw four snakes looking at her. And one figure that had haunted her nightmare weeks ago. He had still had four arms, black skin, and red eyes, just as Alexus remembered from days ago when he hit her over the head with a giant weapon.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked, trying to exterminate the fear inside her. "That is for me to know, and you to find out when it is all over," Garmadon said. "Whatever you think up, leave my friends out of it, or you will be sorry," Alexus said, as threatening as she could. Garmadon laughed, and so did the snakes. "Oh, but they wouldn't dare hurt me if I have their precious apprentice. Especially that pathetic black ninja. That was a very interesting display of emotion back there in the past, could it be that he has feelings for you? Of all people, a girl who is in way over her head, and thinks that she could ever defeat me?" Garmadon sneered, and Alexus gasped when he mentioned Cole.

"Leave him out of this," Alexus said, gritting her teeth. "Oh, I keep forgetting, Alexus, you do have a backbone, however small it may be!" Garmadon jeered, and the snakes laughed. Alexus tried to open her mouth, but she couldn't think of anything to say, and she closed it, at a loss words. "Oh, so upset you can't think of anything to say? Face it Alexus, when the others find out that you really weren't destined to be the apprentice, they'll leave you like that!" Garmadon snapped his fingers. "You're just another girl who has wasted her time on false hope, and dreams. Did you really think that you were special?" Alexus let the words sink in before she found her voice.

"Oh, yeah, if I'm not the one, then why did you send your dim-witted goons after me that day it all started? Why would you waste what little brains and ideas you have on a girl who is way in over her head?" Alexus countered. Garmadon looked outraged, and said, "So you're not as think as I originally took you for. Now, it all comes down to this, you can stay on the pathetic side of those goody-two-shoes ninja, or you can have respect, power, glory, and join my forces. You would make a valuable general, Alexus. No one would ever mock you, no one would ever turn down your brilliant ideas. Think about it."

Alexus just laughed. "Do you really think I'm that daft! That's so cliché! Every movie that I've ever seen, the villain offers that one hero the power, the glory, and respect, and all they have to do is join the dark side! Everyone knows that! What's next, are you going to say 'Luke, I am your father!'" Alexus laughed. "I seriously thought that you would have come up with something a little more convincing. Seriously, sell it somewhere else, because I'm not buying it." Alexus took in a deep breath.

"Alright, so you want to play that game? Well, two can play that game. You know what else the villain does in every show? Destroys the love interest or the best friend! So, when your friends come to rescue you like I know they will, think about their lives. Especially that meddling earth ninja, or that troublesome samurai. I know that you hold them close to your heart, and that will truly be your downfall," Garmadon said. He started to walk out a door that Alexus wish she had seen earlier. "Oh, and one more thing," Garmadon said, turning around. "Make sure her stay is comfortable, boys," the evil Lord said. Alexus gulped as the snakes had grins that Alexus didn't like. They started to surround her with their weapons and ropes, and Alexus gripped her angle necklace that her father had given her.

* * *

The Bounty was alive with action. Jay and Nya had finished the scan of Ninjago and were analyzing the data. Zane was searching his data banks for fingerprint and handwriting recognition. Kai and Lloyd were searching Alexus rooms to see if anything had been taken or if there might have been clues. Harry was still sleeping in his sleeping bag in the ninja's room, and Sensei was calming down a distressed Cole with a cup of tea.

"Everyone come to the control room, we've made a huge discovery!" Jay shouted into the intercom that sounded through the boat. "Wow, that is fun! I can see why you announce stuff through this thing, Nya," Jay said, stepping away. Nya smiled and rolled her eyes, and turned back to their work. Everyone gathered in, and Nya stepped up, and spread her information on the table.

"We've printed off the results, and it says that there was some serpentine activity 5 miles west of Oriborus," Nya started when everyone was settled. "Then, we ran a scan a half an hour later, and it appears that they were heading back to their city with a little something else," Jay said. "Then, we ran a scan of the same time, but this time looking for Alexus!" Nya pulled down a map, and used a laser pointer. "Here, is where we found the snake activity," she said, pointing, and Jay marked the spot with a black marker. "And here is where Alexus was at the same time as this scan." Jay marked this spot with a red marker, and the red dot was right between the black ones. "Here's the interesting part, a half hour prior to this, Alexus was here!" This time, the red dot was far from the black ones, and alone.

"So, did Alexus wander off, and run into snakes in the middle of the desert? Or-" Nya started, and she and Jay spoke in unison. "Was she being led by Lord Garmadon?" They looked at each other, and laughed. Kai and Lloyd smirked, Cole face-palmed, and Zane cleared his throat, stepping forward. "I too, have made a discovery," he started. "I analyzed the paper that Cole found, and saw not only his finger prints, but another's as well. But, not Alexus'. Using my data, and memory, I found out that the extra ones belonged to none other than Lord Garmadon."

Everyone gasped. "'But, why would he write his own name on a piece of paper for us to find?' You may ask, well, I have a feeling that Garmadon wanted us to follow him. He might have just taken Alexus for bait. But, her room is at the end of the hall, and wouldn't it be faster for him to take another? So, why Alexus? Maybe, when we were in the past, I have a feeling that I was not the only one to see the display of emotion between Cole and Alexus," Zane concluded. Cole blushed, and the others laughed. "Or it could have been because he knows that she is training to be Nya's apprentice!" Cole exclaimed. "Yeah, that's the reason," Jay said sarcastically.

"Well, me and Lloyd searched Alexus' room, but we couldn't find anything missing," Kai said. "Well, at least we know about where Alexus is, and probably why she was taken. All we need now is a plan," Cole said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cole, this is probably what Garmadon wanted us to do. That's why he laid the evidence. If we just go charging in there, we would be playing right into his hands," Jay said. "So? We can't leave Alexus there! She can't break out on her own, she's the least experienced out of all of us. She can't be having a picnic there," Cole muttered the last part darkly. "For once, I agree with Jay, the best thing now might for us to plan cautiously, and maybe see if Garmadon has any plans, so we'll be ready to strike," Kai tried to reason with his brother.

"So, we're suppose to sit here and wait?" Cole shouted. "Alexus is out there in the nest of the snake army, and the Dark Lord, who has who-knows-what planned for her, and we're suppose to just sit here and wait!" Cole shouted. "Cole," Zane started, but Cole stormed out of the room, and onto the deck. He went up to the railing, and leaned against it, watching the sea of sand in the distance, and wind blow it by. The sight always calmed him down, and the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. He remembered that Alexus once told him, that she could never get up early enough to see it, when he described it to her.

He smiled a little at the thought, when he heard a voice behind him. "You really do love her, don't you?" Nya asked, stepping up to him. "What? I do no-" he started, but Nya cut him off. "Oh, don't even try to tell me that! How you acted back there only proved it, even if the others are too oblivious to see it," Nya said. Cole chuckled a little. "Yes. I think I do love her. But how does she feel about me?" he asked. Nya looked at the rising sun as well. "She doesn't have to tell me. I've seen the way she acts, and it doesn't need a CSI agent to figure it out. The way she looks at you, the way her hand jumps to her necklace when you enter the room. She told me that she always plays with it when she's nervous, and sometimes, she doesn't even know when she is playing with it," Nya said.

Cole smiled. He too, had noticed when she plays with the necklace, and he realized that he saw her playing with it more often that he realized. He noticed that she would sometimes laugh when she was reading a book, or he saw her look devastated, or one time, he saw her near tears! When he asked her if she was okay, she just said that it was the books fault. He remembered that she always had a pencil and a little notebook that fitted in her pocket. She often stared into space, and he loved it when he heard her unconsciously sing under her breath.

"Cole, I understand how you feel," Nya said. "Alexus has become my best friend, she is the only other girl on this boat, and she's almost like a younger sister to me. I too, want to rush into that snake infested city and personally break everyone's legs, but I know that isn't the answer to getting her back any sooner. If we charge in there, and Garmadon's expecting it, then we might never see her again. Garmadon knows that we will try to save her and that we would never leave her there forever, and that's where he wants us. If we charge in there, he has us right where he wants us, and we'd be playing right into his hands. You are this team's leader, Cole, and it's up to you to make the right decisions, and lead us to victory. But, you can't do it all alone, if we all work together, Alexus will be back with us in no time."

Cole nodded at Nya's words. "You're right. I have acted foolish, but I'm going to save the talk, otherwise this is going to sound like a soap opera. Let's go make the perfect plan. One that will save Alexus, and Garmadon will never see coming!" Cole's fire had returned, and they ran back into the control room.

* * *

Alexus sat in the room the serpentine left her, tied to a chair. She tried to fight back when they teamed up on her, but they overpowered her. Lucky, they didn't use their weapons, and she wasn't injured, just a little bruised. Her arms were tied to the arms of the chairs, her legs were bound together, and their was a rope around her stomach. They didn't gag her this time, and she had shouted at the door for an hour before her throat started to go sore. She struggled for the first five minutes before realizing that the snakes had bound her well and tight.

She then realized how hot it was in the room, and felt her shirt start to cling to her back. She was use to it, for she spent much time in her room upstairs before she went onto the Bounty. She looked at the door, wishing that there was someway that she could get out, but she couldn't even move the chair. She started to think about the situation. "What would Hermione do?" she asked herself. Then, she thought of that one scene in the Deathly Hallows. What happened in Malfoy Manor. She started to panic, and struggle again. "Okay, what would Elsa or Anna do?" she asked herself. "Well, Elsa was in a similar situation, but she has ice powers! She froze the shackles! Anna, I have no idea what she would do. But she's so optimistic, like Jay."

She started to think about the ice and lighting ninja. She smiled when she remembered how she outran Jay, or that she beat Zane in a game of chess. "I bet he let me win," Alexus joked to herself. She then thought of Kristoff, and his love for reindeers; much like Cole's with dragons. She cringed as her heart started to ache at the thought of Cole. She hoped he didn't come bursting in like he was Kai, then he would be playing right into Garmadon's hands. The more she thought about it, the more her heart started aching. She started to struggle again, she knew she had to get out of here before Cole did something stupid.

* * *

**Well, I'm going to stop right there. This chapter was one of the longest I had ever written! What do you think Garmadon has planned for Alexus? Will the ninja save her before it's to late? Will I stop sounding like Christ Mclain from the Total Drama series? Find out next time, in Legends of the Samurai! Anyways, tell me what you think! Remember to review and vote on the poll! Oh, and a special thanks to those of you who take the time to review!**


	15. Captured

**Hey, so in this chapter, you just might find out what the ninja's plan is to save Alexus. Well, I can't think of anything to say, so here's the story!**

* * *

Alexus struggled against the ropes. She had no idea how much time had passed, and the torch in the room had long since burned out, leaving her in complete darkness. She hummed to herself, or sung, since she knew that no one was listening. She did this to distract her mind, because she was utterly afraid of the dark. She waited for the ghost to show up, but it didn't. No one had ever come into the room, no one opened the door.

Alexus was humming "All about Us" when someone finally opened the door, and Garmadon's silhouette stood in the doorway. "Well, well, Alexus, I can only imagine how you must feel. Three days have passed, and there have been no signs of any of your friends trying to rescue you," Garmadon said. "Well, maybe they're not as dumb as you think they are," Alexus countered. Then, suddenly footsteps were to be heard, and a snake with green scales rushed into the room. "Masssster Garmadon, we captured the black ninja!" it exclaimed.

Two black-scaled snakes led Cole into the room. "Cole, you're an idiot," Alexus said, grimacing. "Well, hello to you too," Cole said sarcastically. "Was it just him?" Garmadon asked. The snakes nodded. "The others didn't want me to rush into it, but I couldn't leave you here on your own, Alexus," Cole said, with a look in his eyes that Alexus had never seen before. "Aw, how touching," Garmadon mocked. Cole and Alexus' expression hardened. "I'll leave you two alone," Garmadon said, and he and the snakes left.

The second the door closed, Cole rushed over to Alexus, and started working on her binds. "You shouldn't have come here on your own, Cole," Alexus said. "Alexus-" Cole started, but he was at a loss for words. Her arms were free, and he started working on the rope around her stomach, while she started on her feet. Eventually, she stood up from her chair and stretched.

Her legs were still asleep though, and she started to fall forward, but Cole caught her. They looked into each others eyes, before he set her upright. "Cole, why did you come?" she asked. "As I said before, I couldn't leave you here on your own, and if it means being in the nest of all snakes, then so be it, but at least we're together," Cole said. "Don't worry, we are going to bust out of this place, together," Cole said confidently, seeing a distressed look on her face.

Alexus smiled at the ground, because deep down, she knew his words were true, and she believed him. "There's that smile I was looking for!" Cole said, seeing her face brighten. "I know that you can keep your promise," Alexus said. "It's weird. I mean, there is so much I can say right now, but I can't think of anything to say," Alexus said. "Then, don't say anything," Cole said. He started to lean in, and Alexus started to lean up, to reach his height, he was quite tall. And finally, they kissed.

If a younger Alexus heard that a small room in a scorching city run by snakes would be one of the most romantic places of her life, she would have scoffed and said, "That's crazy!" When they pulled apart, Cole just smiled, but Alexus had more of a shocked expression on her face. "That was my first kiss," she said, a little breathlessly. "I'm honored," Cole said, a little slyly. Alexus just sat back down on the chair, and started playing with her angle necklace.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Cole asked. Alexus looked up at him. "Uh, my dad gave it to me when I was twelve," She said. "It's something I always wear because, well, when I was twelve, that was the year me and him started to drift away. Well, actually, I started to drift away from him, and acted like everything was cool between us," She added. "What happened?" Cole asked. "I really don't want to talk about it, it's a bit of a sensitive subject for me," Alexus said, and she let go of the necklace. "Alright."

They sat in silence for a while. "Cole, I know you didn't accidentally get captured, why did you allow them to?" Alexus said, suddenly. "Well, I knew that I couldn't have saved you myself, but I didn't want to sit around and wait for the others, or for Garmadon to do who-knows-what to you. By the way, what has happened to you, and what happened that night?" Cole asked. "Um, nothing has happened to me, I've just been in here, bored out of my mind," Alexus didn't answer the second question.

"Wait a minute," Cole said, looking at her closely. He took her right arm, and looked at it. It had a few bruises from Alexus first night. Alexus withdrew her arm and said, "they're just bruises, nothing life threatening." Cole looked at her. "How many attacked you?" he whispered. "Just four, it's not that big of a deal, I handled it pretty well," Alexus didn't want Cole to freak out over nothing. "Listen, Cole, I am fine, they don't even hurt," Alexus said.

Then, the door opened. Garmadon was standing in the doorway, along with three snakes. "You two have very interesting conversations," the dark lord said. Alexus and Cole didn't know that they could be heard. Alexus blushed a little, and her hand unconsciously went to her necklace. "So, you allowed yourself to get caught?" Garmadon asked. "What an interesting matter, do you think that it was part of the plan that his team came up with?" Alexus looked at Cole, as the color drained from his face. "How did you know that?" he asked. "Well, it could have been the fact that your teammates were just discovered outside the city, but lucky for you, they escaped.

"Which, would lead me to wonder, what other plans and tricks might he have up his sleeve, and how did they know that it was I that took their friend?" Garmadon asked. "Could it have something to do with that special necklace of yours, Alexus?" Alexus realized that she was playing with it, and her hand dropped to her side, and Cole took a defensive step in front of her. Garmadon noticed the simple action and laughed. "Oh, yes, the hard way is my favorite way," Garmadon said, and the three snakes rushed forward. They grabbed Cole, and restrained him, while Garmadon casually walked to Alexus, who was looking at the snakes, horrified.

"Now, do you want to see your friend, if not, more than friend, suffer, or do you want to do this the easier way?" Garmadon asked her. Cole tried to break from the three consrictai's grip, but it was no use. Alexus just nodded, and Garmadon stepped behind her. She moved her hair out of the way, as Garmadon began to unfasten her necklace. "Get-away-from-her!" Cole said through breaths, and he was still struggling. Garmadon took the necklace, and said "Gladly." He made a simple gesture with his hand, and one of the snakes grabbed something, and hit Cole over the head with it.

Cole collapsed on the concrete floor, and the snakes and Garmadon left the room. Alexus rushed to his side, and was once again left in pitch-black darkness. Cole moaned a little, and Alexus sighed in relief.

* * *

Outside the door, Garmadon handed the necklace to a hypnobrai scout. "Take this, you know what to do," Garmadon said. The scout nodded, and took off with a few other snakes, leaving the city.

* * *

At Destiny's Bounty, the team was getting back, thinking of the loss. "I can't believe it!" Kai said. "Not only did we hatch a plan to rescue Alexus, but we failed, and had to leave Cole!" He sunk in a chair in the control room. Nya was studying the digital map on the wall, something wasn't right. "What is it, Nya?" Jay asked, noticing. Nya started to punch keys, and said, "I'm running a scan, looking for Alexus." She typed one final key, and stepped back. The screen zoomed in on an area, where there was a yellow dot, moving alongside a few blue ones. "What does that mean?" Kai asked.

"It means, that there is a small horde of snakes, and Alexus, leaving Oriborus," Nya said. "Well, if they're moving Alexus, would that mean that they're moving Cole as well?" Zane inquired. "Wait, how do we know that that really is Alexus?" Jay said. "Because, Alexus told me that she would never take her necklace off. And that's how I found Alexus last time, because she always wears that necklace," Nya said. "There is no way that the snake could know that."

"Well, set course for them, we have to take a chance," Kai said. The Bounty soon was air born, and heading off deeper into the desert.

* * *

Cole started to stir, as he started to regain consciousness, but Alexus didn't know that. She was singing to pass the time.

_There were days when each hour was a war I fought to survive  
There were nights full of nightmares, and I dreaded closing my eyes  
There were skies that burst open with a downpour to drown me alive  
But the world took a spark like a match in the dark  
And the fire brought me to life_

Cole had awakened, but Alexus sung on, unaware of him. He knew the song she was singing, but that didn't matter to him. She had an amazing voice, and she didn't stop, and she continued the next verse.

_So I'm fanning the flames so high  
__'cause there's no other way we can stay alive_

_'Cause we're burning bright  
__As we all unite  
__And when it's all said and done  
We'll shine like the sun  
So don't let the fire die  
And we'll watch the sky  
__As it fills with light  
And though the embers are new  
Whatever you do, just don't let the fire die_

Alexus stopped singing for a bit, and Cole decided to make his presence known, and he started singing; something he never did.

_And there'll be mornings  
When the ashes and embers are cold  
But you'll fight with a passion  
And you'll never stop, 'cause you know  
Yeah you know, it gets better  
__And your story is yet to be told  
Every push, every shove, every war, every love  
__Yeah, the coals are beginning to glow_

Alexus was shocked to see him awake, but not as shocked as she was to hear his voice. Although he may have had a slightly rough speaking voice, his singing voice as a tenor was phenomenal! She continued to sing,

_So I'm fanning the flames to climb so high  
'cause there's no other way to stay alive_

They started to sing in unison

_'cause we're burning bright  
as we all unite  
and when it's all said and done  
__we'll shine like the sun  
so don't let the fire die  
And we'll watch the sky  
__as it fills with light  
And though the embers are new  
Just don't let the fire die_

Cole sung on his own this time

_Don't let the fire die  
It get's better  
Just don't let the fire die_

Then, they were together again

_'Cause we're burning bright  
as we all unite  
and when it's all said and done  
we'll shine like the sun  
so don't let the fire die  
__And we'll watch the sky  
__as it fills with light  
__And though the embers are new  
Just don't let the fire die_

_And though the embers are new  
whatever you do, just don't let the fire die  
Don't let the fire die._

The song was over. Alexus started to laugh, and she sat down next to Cole. He pushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You have an amazing voice," he said. Alexus smiled, and said, "It's not as good as yours." Her hand moved below her throat, and she looked down, and she remembered that she wasn't wearing her necklace. Cole frowned a little. "Hey, why did you give up your necklace so easy?" Alexus looked into his eyes. "I couldn't let them hurt you," she said. "That's why I let them capture me. I couldn't let them hurt you, Alexus. You mean so much to me." Cole said, looking into her eyes as well.

"You mean so much to _me_," Alexus said. "I know, you gave up your necklace so they wouldn't hurt me, and you sung in front of me, although you've never done that before with anyone!" Cole said. "I know how hard that was for you, and I am grateful." Alexus smiled, and looked down onto her lap. "they would have taken my necklace anyways, I just could bare the thought of you getting injured because of it," Alexus said. Cole rubbed the back of his head, "well, almost completely uninjured, just a headache." Alexus laughed a little, and moved behind him.

She started to run her fingers through his shaggy black locks, and massage his head. "My mother always did say, that I could make a great massage therapist if I wanted to," Alexus said, with self accomplish in her voice. "But, I want to be an author, or an actor when this is all over," she continued. "Or, you could be a singer," Cole chimed in.

"That's what I wanted to be before, then my dad told me that everyone wants to be in the music business, and that I had a one in a million chance in making it," Alexus said. "Wow, was he trying to shoot down your dream?" Cole asked. "Well, he said he wasn't trying to, and that he was just being honest. Then, I took a business class in seventh grade, and decided on being a lawyer, or and write books in my spare time, and if I just happen to have a best-seller, well, I wouldn't be complaining."

Alexus sounded like she had everything figured out in life. "I didn't want to be a performer, like my father wanted, I really didn't know what I wanted to be, until I was found by Sensei Wu, and discovered that being a ninja was something I was really great at," Cole said. "wow, it's like we come from opposite worlds. Your father encouraging you to sing, while mine tells me to go to a more stable career," Alexus said. "Total opposites," Cole muttered. "That's it! Alexus, you're a genius!" Cole shouted, sitting up. "Well, I sometimes like to think so," Alexus said. "But, how so at the predicament?"

"Well, remember when this all started? The legend said that the destined samurai apprentice would be the opposite of earth! You just said that we're total opposites, you are the opposite of the _earth _ninja!" Cole said. "That is one more step to proving that you're the chosen apprentice!" Alexus brightened up. "you're right. But, how does that help us right now?" Alexus asked. "Well, it may not help right now, but it will later on. We'll be ready for whatever Garmadon has to throw at us."

"Are you sure about that?" Garmadon asked, as the door opened once more.

* * *

**Well, that's gonna do it for that chapter. What do you think? Let me know in the reviews, and remember, if you don't like the Cole and Alexus pairing, you can help change it, just vote on the poll, or if I get enough reviews that say otherwise. I'm out, peace!**


End file.
